The Light Of Day
by Slovesemmett
Summary: Rory and Marty are the best of friends, and that's it. Or is it? Set in early Season 5.
1. Just a Typical Thursday Night

She knocked impatiently at the door to his suite. "Marty hurry up! There's not going to be anything good left for dinner if you don't get a move on," she hollered through the closed door.

She heard a muffled voice on the other side of the door saying what she assumed was, "I'll be right there, hold your pants on!"

She tapped her foot, marking the time until the door was opened. Marty stood on the other side, pulling a jacket on over his sweater. "Sheesh Gilmore, show some patience."

"I don't want to miss anything good," she told him.

"Well then why didn't you want to eat at 5:00?" he asked.

"Dinner at 7:00 is the same as dinner at 5:00, they put all the same stuff out again," she explained.

"Okay. If that's the case, then why are you so worried?" he asked as he pulled his door shut behind him.

"What if there are a ton of people waiting for the 7:00 sitting? We're late," she glanced down at her watch, "10 minutes late. Things could be gone by now!"

"Fine. I'm sorry I'm late. If anything good is gone already, I'll go buy some of whatever it is for you."

"Thank you." She linked her arm through his. "Now hurry up!"

* * *

The walk to the dining hall was quiet. Each of them lost in their own thoughts, appreciating the colors of the fall leaves.

"After you," Marty said politely, holding the door open for Rory when they reached their destination.

She rushed into the building, grateful for the warmth. "Do you want the left line or the right line?" she asked as he followed her into the building.

"Uhmm…" he paused as he surveyed his options. "The right side looks shorter."

"Left side it is," she said heading towards the left.

"But I just said-"

She cut him off. "Looks are deceiving. I bet if you take the right side and I take the left, I'll be seated at our table with food before you are."

"What are the stakes?" he asked.

"Loser delivers coffee to the winner tomorrow morning at a time designated by the winner."

"Deal," he said, holding out his hand to shake hers.

"Deal," she repeated. "But, no altering your eating habits to get through the line quicker."

"Fine. Ready? Go!"

She worked her way through the line on the left side, stopping at her usual places to add food. She peeked up half way through to see that Marty was closer to the cashier in his line than she was, but she was determined to prove him right, so she kept her pace, adding things to her tray as she saw fit.

Marty smiled when he looked over and saw Rory still filling her tray as he waited for the cashier to swipe his card. There were only three people in front of him, she had at least six in front of her, she would so be bringing him coffee in the morning. "I like mine black with one sugar," he called to her.

She looked over at him, gave him a knowing smile, and continued in her quest. Her line was moving along at a good pace, she pulled her dining card from her back pocket and put it on her tray, then stopped at the soda machine to add a Coke to her tray. She glanced over at Marty again to see that he hadn't really moved in the last minute or so, and smiled to herself.

Marty began to rap his fingers impatiently on his tray as he stood in line to pay. Rory was gaining on him. There were only three people in front of her now, and still two people in front of him.

"I like mine with cream and sugar," she called to him. They were now even in the line; two people in front of each of them. Marty's line advanced again, and he was sure he had her. But then, disaster: the girl in front of him began counting coins out of her wallet to pay for her dinner.

"Ha-ha!" Rory called to him in a Nelson Muntz type manner. He watched as the cashier swiped her card, and she headed over to their usual table, then he sighed in defeat.

* * *

He took his usual seat next to her and prepared himself to listen to her gloat for at least the next five minutes, but instead she merely looked up at him and smiled, then returned her attention to the food in front of her.

"So what time do you want your coffee tomorrow morning?" he asked.

She thought about it for a moment before answering. "7:00 am."

"What!?! Why so early? You don't have class until 10:00!" he exclaimed in outrage.

"Usually that is correct, but Professor Simpson rescheduled one of last weeks classes for 8:00 am tomorrow," she explained.

"But I don't have class til 10:00," he whined.

"Suck it up Harrison. You agreed to the bet and you lost."

"Fine," he huffed. He picked up his fork and began to eat the meatloaf in front of him.

They ate in companionable silence for a few minutes until Marty decided to speak again. "What are your plans for the weekend?" he asked.

"Well tomorrow is Friday night," she started, knowing that he knew just what that meant.

"Are you seeing Dean?" he asked in what he hoped was casual relaxed manner.

"Not sure yet. He's working more than one job right now, so his schedule is a little tricky. What are your plans for the weekend?"

"I've got a catering job tomorrow night, and a paper due Monday."

"Oh crap, I've got that paper due too."

"If you're around Saturday night do you want to take a break from working on the paper and watch a movie or something?" he asked.

"Sure that sounds fun."

They both went back to eating, letting silence rule once more.

"Hey Marty, what are you doing tonight?" Rory asked.

"Just homework," he replied.

"Since you're going to have those extra hours in the morning, do you feel like watching a movie tonight?" she asked with a smirk.

"Instead of Saturday?"

"No. In addition to Saturday," she suggested.

"Uhh, sure. What do you want to watch?" He crossed his fingers and hoped that it was something other than Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory.

"Casablanca."

"Okay. My place or yours?" he asked.

"Tough call," she started.

"You have the better tv," he said helpfully.

"Yes, but I also have Paris."

"Oh yeah. So my place then!"

"Great. After this we can just stop by my room and pick up the DVD," she told him.

"Works for me. Mark's out for the night anyhow, so it'll be nice and quiet."

They finished eating dinner and Rory dug into her dessert. He would never understand how she could eat so much and remain so tiny.

"So what are you writing your paper on?" she asked with her mouth full of ice cream.

"The changes in Hemingway's writing over the years," he told her. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "What about you?"

"Not Hemingway. Ugh. Mine is on Jane Austen, and all of the modern day adaptations of Pride and Prejudice," she explained.

"Bor-ring," he teased.

"Yeah, but at least I get to read fun things like Bridget Jones's Diary to compare to Pride and Prejudice."

"Still boring."

She stuck her tongue out at him instead of responding verbally.

"Too much chick lit rots your brain, as evidenced by your lack of witty comeback," he added adding insult to injury.

"Shut up Marty," she retorted.

He chuckled and watched as she consumed the last bites of her sundae. "I'm ready to go if you are," she announced.

"I am," he replied, standing up and grabbing his tray so he could clear it and help the staff out a little. She stood as well, and followed him with her own tray, dumping the remaining food in the garbage, and putting the dishes and tray in their respective places near the can.

He held the door open for her and she stepped out the door, then waited for him to join her. She again linked her arm through his and they crunched their way through the crisp fallen leaves back to their residence hall.

* * *

"The DVD is on the rack by the TV," Rory told him as she went to the kitchen to get snacks.

"Got it!"

"Okay, I'll be just a second." She emerged a minute later with a bag full of treats. "I'm ready."

"What have you got there?" Marty asked curiously.

"Red Vines, popcorn and marshmallows."

"You just had dessert!" he exclaimed in shock.

"So what? You can't have a movie without munchies."

"I should have known," he said with a smile.

She shot him a playful glare, "It's the Gilmore way." She flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked out her door, not waiting for him to follow her. "I'll be back later Paris," she called.

He chased her out the door and up the stairs to his room. "I didn't realize that Paris even home."

Rory shrugged, "She's in her room." She stopped at his door, and waited for him to unlock it.

"Mark, are you home?" he called out to his roommate. He waited a minute, then tossed his scarf and jacket over the back of a ladder-backed chair. "Can I take your coat?" he asked Rory as she began unzipping her hip length jacket.

"Sure," she said as she held it out to him. "I'm going to go make the popcorn."

"Okay, you know where the microwave is. I'll get the DVD ready."

"And break!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Is movie time a sport at the Gilmore house?"

"Yep, that and begging for coffee at Luke's."

He snorted, and decided not to voice the dirty thought floating through his mind. _I bet all that begging means you're good on your knees._ He mentally scolded himself, he should not be having those thoughts about Rory. He turned on the TV, then put the disc in the DVD player. While he waited for the popcorn to finish popping he ran into his bedroom and grabbed a couple of pillows and a blanket from his bed. He tossed one pillow on each end of the couch and set the blanket in between, he knew sometimes she got cold.

Rory rummaged in the kitchen for bowls to pour the popcorn and marshmallows into, finding them just in time to hear the ding of the microwave telling her the popcorn was done. She tore into the bag the second she pulled it from the microwave. "Ouch!" she said, sticking one the burned digits into her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Marty called from the living room.

"Yeah, just burned my fingers," she told him as she walked into the living room with the bowls of food.

"Ah. Well, do you want the left side of the couch or the right?" he asked.

"Either's fine with me."

He plopped down on the left side, propping his feet up on the coffee table. She sat down on the right side, slipped off her shoes and tucked her feet up underneath her.

"Blanket?" he asked.

"Yes please."

He handed her the blanket and she tucked it around her legs.

"Ready for me to start the movie?" he asked as he patted her feet, which were almost touching his leg.

"Mmmhmm," she replied.

He hit play and they began to watch the movie in silence.

* * *

Sometime later, Marty woke with a start. He looked down to find that Rory had switched positions at some point and was now cuddled into him, with her head in his lap. And that somehow his arm and automatically found its way around her shoulder. He twisted his head slightly to find out that Rory was asleep. The movie was still playing, so Marty closed his eyes, and let himself drift back off, enjoying the feeling of Rory curled into him.

* * *

The loop of the music in the menu woke Rory. She was extremely comfortable in her position, so she remained still as she tried to figure out where she was. _That's right,_ she thought, _I was watching Casablanca with Marty._ Marty. She felt his arm across her shoulder, and inadvertently snuggled deeper into him.

She could hear that his breathing was deep and even, indicating he was asleep, so she decided it was safe to remain where she was for another moment or two. She took the time to think about the situation. Was this cheating on Dean? She was just so comfortable with Marty. Next to Paris, he was her closest friend at Yale, and given Paris's competitive nature, most of the time she'd rather hang out with Marty. She didn't feel like falling asleep on Marty was wrong, but maybe the fact that she was enjoying it so much was. He just made her feel safe, and not so alone. It wasn't all Dean's fault, but with the number of jobs he was working she hardly ever got to see him.

She sighed loudly and shifted in her position, accepting that she had to get up and go home soon. She rolled onto her stomach to stretch and let her arm float across Marty's legs, at the same time, she felt Marty's hand slide across her back. She smiled to herself, enjoying the feeling, then shuddered slightly as she filled with guilt. She shifted again, back to her side, and then sat up.

"Marty," she said softly, "wake up."

"Huh?" he mumbled sleepily.

"The movie's over. I'm going to head home, and you should head to bed."

"Mmmhmmm," he mumbled again.

She smiled at his sleeping form, and pulled on her shoes. "Don't forget you owe me coffee at 7:00 am," she whispered. She pulled the blanket over Marty, then quietly slipped out the door.

* * *

She tried to enter her own room as silently as possible, but given Paris's proclivity to do crafts in the middle of the night, she wasn't all together surprised to find her roommate sitting in the living room wide awake.

"Where have you been?" Paris asked her.

"Watching a movie at Marty's."

"So late?"

"What time is it?" Rory asked in return.

"A few minutes past midnight."

"Oh. We fell asleep watching the movie."

"Sure," Paris said in a disbelieving tone. "By the way, you forgot your phone and it's been ringing all night long."

"Sorry." She grabbed her cell phone off the counter and headed into her room. She glanced down at the display to see several missed calls, some from her mother, and the rest from Dean. She flopped down on her bed and dialed her voicemail. _"Hey Kid, it's me, but you probably can tell that. Anyhow, what are your plans for tomorrow night, call me back._ She deleted the message and made a note to call her mom back. _"Hey Rory, it's Dean. I know you were hoping to spend some time together tomorrow night but I'm picking up an extra shift at Doosey's. I think we could be on for Saturday though so call me back. I love you. _She sighed and deleted that message as well. The next two were her mom again - just looking for entertainment, followed by two more from Dean, one received at 11:00, trying to plan for Saturday, and the last at 11:45,_ Rory, it's me again. Where are you? Why aren't you calling me back? * deep sigh * I've got to go to bed now, I have to work early tomorrow so just call me when you can I guess. I love you._ She felt bad for leaving her phone at home. But given the recent spurt of emotion she'd just experienced, it was probably for the best that she couldn't talk to Dean tonight.

She stood up and pulled off her jeans and her sweater, trading them for a tee-shirt and flannel pants. She tossed the jeans in the hamper, and tentatively sniffed the sweater. The sweater needed to be drycleaned, therefore if it wasn't stained or smelly she'd put it back in the closet and wear it another day. She smiled as she caught the scent. It smelled like Marty, likely from being in such close proximity to him. She inhaled deeply again, then folded the sweater and put it in her closet.

Rory climbed back into her bed and stared at her ceiling, silently wondering what was going on with her. Did she really have feelings for Marty? Marty was smart and sweet, he was cute, and he understood her in a way Dean never would. He was intellectually her equal, at least. Something about them just clicked. But maybe it was merely excess hormones needing some place to go since Dean was never around. Dean. Dean was such a sweet guy, and she owed it to him to try to make things work, after all, he gave up his marriage for her. For them.

She rolled over and tried to clear her mind, knowing her alarm clock would be going off in a few short hours, and that she'd be seeing Marty again soon. Maybe things would go back to normal in the light of day.

* * *

AN: I know, I know, I can hardly manage updates with any regularity on Winning Back The Gilmore Girls, but I can't control the muse!

Typical Disclaimer: I don't own the show, Willy Wonka, Casablanca, Red Vines or The Simpsons.

A special thanks to both DramaQueen1103 and Miguel51 for reading this in advance, encouraging me to post and naming this fic!

Let me know what you think… do you want to see what happens in the light of day?

S


	2. Perspectives

The alarm on Marty's cell phone went off at 6:40, giving him just enough time to throw on some clothes, and get from his room, to the coffee cart, to Rory's room, by 7:00. He fervently hoped there was no line, otherwise he'd be late, and who knew what she'd do if he defaulted on their bet.

He threw the blankets back and slid his feet over the side of the bed, then forced himself into a sitting position. He put on his glasses and ran his hands through his hair. He glanced around his room trying to find something relatively clean to wear. He'd come home and shower and dress for his day after he'd delivered the coffee. Last night's jeans were in a pile on the floor, so he pulled them on over the boxers he'd slept in, and grabbed a Yale sweatshirt off the back of his desk chair. He looked at the clock on his nightstand – 6:45 – he really needed to hurry. He stuffed his bare feet into an old pair of sneakers and shuffled out the door.

He crept through the living room in the dark, not wanting to make noise or wake Mark. Mark had come home around 1:00 am to find Marty still asleep on the couch. As much as he hated the amount of noise Mark made when he came home drunk, he did appreciate not spending the entire night sleeping in a seated position. He grabbed his coat and scarf, and ran out the door, hustling to get to the coffee cart and get a cup of coffee to Rory before 7:00.

* * *

An incessant pounding woke Rory up. "Go away Paris," she shouted from her bed.

She heard her door open, then close again. "Fine greeting I get," a deep male voice said.

Her eyes popped open. "Marty! What are you doing here?"

He moved the cup of coffee into her line of sight. "The bet, remember?"

"The bet!" she exclaimed. "Shit! I have class in an hour. Shit, shit, shit." She sat up quickly and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

She looked over at Marty to find him watching her with amusement. "I can't believe this. You're the one that insisted I bring you coffee at 7:00 am and you're not even up to receive it." He laughed out loud at her predicament.

"I'm glad you find the fact that my alarm clock didn't go off funny!" she shouted at him.

"I'm sorry," he started through his laughter, but he was cut off by the bedroom door swinging open harshly.

"Will you two keep it down?" Paris asked angrily as she stormed into the room. "Some of us are trying to catch up on some sleep. And Rory, your alarm clock did go off, but after listening to it for 10 minutes straight without you shutting it off I came in here and shut it off for you." She turned on her heel and stormed back out of the room.

"Paris!" Rory yelled. "Why didn't you wake me then? Obviously the alarm clock was going off for a reason."

"I tried," Paris said over her shoulder.

"Aghhhhh!" Rory groaned, running her hands through her hair, making fists in it and pulling in frustration when she reached the end.

"Coffee?" Marty offered helpfully.

"Yes. Thank you," she said curtly, taking the cup from him and taking a deep swallow from it. "Now get out."

A look of shock crossed his face. "Why I never," he started in a fake affront.

"I have to get ready for class, unless you want to see me naked I suggest you leave right now." She set the coffee cup on her desk and started reaching for the hem of her tee-shirt.

"I'm going, I'm going," he said as he headed for her door. "See you in class at 10:00."

She grumbled in response and he showed himself out.

* * *

Marty entered his suite and collapsed against the door as soon as he shut it. _Unless you want to see me naked I suggest you leave right now._ Her words reverberated in his head. _Yes!_ he wanted to shout, _yes I want to see you naked._ He wondered what she would have done had he just taken a seat on her bed and watched her.

It was a good thing he hadn't taken a shower yet this morning, because after that comment his shower needed to be a cold one.

* * *

It wasn't until Rory was seated waiting for the start of her make up class, drinking the last of her coffee that she actually thought about what she'd said to Marty. She didn't feel embarrassed or nervous about his reaction, so maybe the ardor from last night was just a fluke.

A feeling of relief flooded her. She took out her English notebook and started outlining the paper that was due on Monday.

* * *

She walked into her 10 o'clock class with a fresh cup of coffee in her hand and slipped into her usual seat, right next to Marty.

"Sorry about this morning," she said apologetically.

He smiled. "Don't worry about it. It was probably the only chance I'll ever get to see the great Rory Gilmore caught unawares."

She gave him a dirty glare. "Were you wearing glasses when you delivered my coffee this morning?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know you wore contacts."

"Yep. Have for years."

"The glasses look good on you," she told him.

"Uh, thanks."

"So how's your paper going?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Well thanks to my extra hours this morning I've got the outline done, and I'm part way through the rough draft. You?"

"My outline is started."

"Well I'm sure-" Marty stopped mid sentence as the professor entered the classroom.

"Good morning Class," the professor started. "'One single object… [will merit] the endless gratitude of society: that of restraining the judges from usurping legislation.' Can anyone tell me who said that?"

Rory and Marty exchanged glances and both raised their hands.

"Ms. Gilmore?"

"Thomas Jefferson, sir," she answered.

"Very good. And where did he say that? Mr. Harrison?"

"It's in the Federalist Papers," Marty answered, hoping that the professor wouldn't ask which paper, because he couldn't remember which one.

"Very good. And can anyone tell me what this means?"

The whole class was devoted to discussing the quote, what it meant, why Jefferson and the other Federalists thought that way, and whether it still applied today. While Marty and Rory usually saw eye to eye on political issues, this one had them arguing.

"There's a reason we have a tripartite government Marty!" Rory exclaimed exasperatedly.

"I know that Rory!" he retorted equally exasperated. "But I just think that with the current level of overlap it doesn't seem to be the tripartite system that the founders intended."

"Times change." They were almost nose-to-nose in argument.

"Excuse me, Ms. Gilmore, Mr. Harrison," the professor said loudly over both of them. "I think it's great that you're both so interested in the material, but there are more opinions to be heard that just those belonging to the two of you."

Rory blushed and looked down at her notes, and Marty mumbled an apologetic "Sorry."

The professor continued class, and Marty looked over at Rory. She glanced at him at the same time and they both giggled. "Whoops," Rory mouthed.

"Whoops indeed," Marty whispered back.

The remainder of the class was spent in debate, but without Rory or Marty contributing. When the professor dismissed them, they resumed their debate exactly where they left off.

"Do you want to get lunch?" Rory asked, interrupting Marty's explanation of his point.

"Uhm, yeah, that'd be great. The Caf or somewhere else?" Marty was packing his books back into his backpack, as Rory was doing the same with hers.

"Oh," Rory paused to think about it, weighing the various options. "Well, I'm kinda broke so we better go for the Caf." She slung her backpack over her shoulder, grabbed her purse in one hand and her now empty coffee cup in the other.

"The Caf it is. Do you want to go straight there or drop your bag off in your room?"

"I've still got one more class this afternoon, so I'll keep my bag with me, I'll just head to the library for a bit after lunch," she decided. "Hey, can you hold this for me?" She held out the empty coffee cup in Marty's direction.

"Sure," he replied, taking the cup. "It's empty!"

"I know, I just need to find a trash can for it," she said without looking at him, as she had stopped and was busy rummaging in her purse for her cell phone. She found it, then manipulated the key pad to turn the sound back on.

Marty walked to the front of the room and dropped the cup into the trash can. "Taken care of."

"Thanks Marty," she said distractedly. "Agh!"

"What?"

"Dean's called me 3 times in the last two hours!"

"So?"

"He also called me 3 times last night."

"He's your boyfriend Rory, isn't he supposed to call you?" Marty asked smoothly. If she were his girlfriend, he'd probably call her a lot more than six times in 12 hours, especially if he hadn't heard from her.

"Yes, but he calls when I'm busy, or in class, and then gets annoyed that I'm not there to take his call," she tried to explain.

"Oh."

"He doesn't even give me time to call him back!"

"I'm sure he just misses you," Marty said trying not to sound bitter. "I know if I had a girlfriend like you I'd want to talk to her more than once every couple days," he added softly.

She looked at him and a hint of _something_ flashed in her eyes, but before either of them could say anything else, her phone rang.

"See!" she exclaimed. "He can't even let me call him back. Hello?"

"Rory, where have you been?" Dean asked in a concerned voice.

Rory rolled her eyes at the phone demonstrating her annoyance to Marty, then took a couple steps away from him for a small bit of privacy. "I'm in college Dean, where do you think I was. In class!"

"Last night at almost midnight?" he asked suspiciously.

"Of course not, but I was out studying," she lied. "I forgot my phone in my room."

"I'm sorry," Dean started. "I just feel like I never get to talk to you or see you any more, and I miss you."

"Well you're pretty busy too, and I miss you as well."

Marty watched her have a conversation with her boyfriend, the annoyance that finally left her voice hadn't left her face yet. As he watched her listen to whatever Dean was going on about, he started to wonder why she lied. She wasn't studying last night, she'd watched a movie with him! She looked over at Marty and smiled at him, then made 'he sure talks a lot' gesture towards the phone.

"So what's your schedule for this weekend?" Rory asked.

"I think I arranged everything so I can have Saturday night off so we can go on a date."

She thought about it for a beat. She had plans for a movie with Marty, and didn't want to blow him off. "I can't Saturday night," she told him. "I have a huge paper due on Monday and I have to work on it. But how about breakfast on Sunday?"

Dean sighed in resignation. "I might be able to do that. I'll talk to Tom about the schedule and call you back."

"I have class again this afternoon and then dinner at the grandparents, so I may not get to the phone right away," she told him. She really wanted to tell him not to panic if she didn't answer, but she knew that would just be taken wrong and incite an argument.

"I'll call you later," Dean told her. "I love you."

"You too," she responded then flipped her phone closed. "Sorry about that," she said addressing Marty.

"No problem," he said quietly, still processing what he had just witnessed.

They walked in silence towards the Caf, Rory thinking about her phone call with Dean, and the fact that she'd lied to him, not once, but twice, and Marty thinking about the fact that he found out via a phone conversation with her boyfriend that she was canceling on him for Saturday night.

* * *

Marty followed Rory through the cafeteria line, and they took their usual spots at their usual table.

"You're awfully quiet Mr. Harrison," she teased.

"You could have told me directly you know," he said quietly.

"Told you what directly?"

"That you didn't want to watch a movie on Saturday night. I would have preferred hearing it from you, not overhearing it in a conversation with your _boyfriend_," he said bitterly.

"Marty, what are you talking about?"

"You told Dean you couldn't see him Saturday night because you were too busy with your paper."

"Right. Because I figured he'd rather hear that than hear that I had plans with you! Dummy!" She smiled at him, and he couldn't help but smile in return.

"So we're still on?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, what movie do you want to watch?" he asked, again hoping for anything but Willy Wonka.

"No, I picked the last one, it's your turn to pick."

"Alright."

"And?" she asked wanting to know what he picked.

"It's a surprise, you'll find out tomorrow night."

"Mar-ty!" she exclaimed.

"Ror-ry!" he replied.

She let out a huff. "Fine."

The rest of their lunch was spent in what appeared to be an easy camaraderie. Anyone who passed them would think that they were just two people enjoying lunch together. But on the inside, Rory was wondering about her lies to Dean. Sure they were seemingly harmless lies, told for his protection, but was sparing his feelings the real reason she lied? Marty was also focused on Rory's lies, but he was wondering what it was about him that was so bad that Rory felt compelled to lie.

* * *

After lunch they stood outside the Caf about to part ways. "What are you catering tonight?" Rory asked.

"Some society house party," he replied.

"Have fun," she told him with just the tiniest hint of sarcasm.

"Oh yeah, a bunch of rich drunk people who treat me like crap because I'm the help, that's my idea of a good time," he retorted.

"I'm sorry Marty, that sucks." She placed her hand on his forearm in a comforting fashion. "I'll trade if you want. I'll take the rich drunk people if you'll go sit and listen to my grandmother go on for an hour about how unsuitable my boyfriend is."

He glanced down at her hand, and laughed slightly at the offer. "No thanks, I think yours might actually be worse. But only by a little bit."

She quickly snatched her hand back from his arm. "Well I better get to the library to study a little before class."

"Good luck tonight," he told her.

"You too. I'll call you tomorrow to figure out a time for the movie." She turned and headed towards the library, and Marty stood rooted to his spot, watching her walk away.

* * *

Rory took her seat in her 1:00 class about 10 minutes prior to the beginning of class. She sat there reviewing her notes with such focus that she didn't notice someone taking the seat next to her.

"Hey," a voice said.

"Hey," she replied not bothering to look up.

"So that Poli Sci class was pretty fun this morning," the voice spoke again.

Rory finally looked up from her notes to see a curly haired blonde girl sitting in the seat next to her. She recognized the girl from the class but couldn't recall her name. "Oh yeah, a real hoot."

"You and your boyfriend totally cracked me up. You're both so passionate about constitutional history. I hope that passion carries into the rest of your relationship."

"Excuse me?" Rory said confused.

"I mean I've never been in a class before where the professor has to stop people from participating. And I watched you guys, you picked up your argument as soon as class was over."

"He's not my boyfriend," Rory blurted out.

"Oh. Well then, you and your friend were really funny this morning," the girl corrected herself and blushed slightly turning her attention back to her books.

Rory stared at her own notes again, wondering if others thought she and Marty were a couple. A few minutes passed in silence before Rory's desire for knowledge outweighed the awkwardness of the question.

"Hey," she said to the girl.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you think we were a couple?" Rory asked.

"I don't really know," she started, "I've seen you two in other places together. I mean you're in the caf together most of the time. You bicker like a couple. Plus, I've seen the looks you give each other. I just assumed you were together."

"Oh, okay. Thanks," Rory said.

"Good afternoon Class," the professor said as she entered the room.

Rory no longer had a chance to ask any further questions, but she did have plenty to think about.

* * *

**AN: I don't own the show or the Federalist Papers. **

**Please read and review, and let me know what you think!**

**S**


	3. Friday Night's Alright

Traffic was a nightmare. By the time Rory pulled into her grandparent's driveway it was 6:30, she was already half an hour late. Dinner wasn't until 7:00, but she was missing cocktail hour. She thought about calling Marty to grumble about being late and wish him good luck again, but as soon as she grabbed her phone it rang.

"I just pulled up, I'll be right in," she answered assuming it was her mother wondering where she was.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked in a confused voice.

"Oh, sorry. I'm late for dinner and I assumed you were my mom."

"Ohhhkay," he said slowly.

"What's going on?" she asked in a rushed voice as she tried to throw stuff in her purse, and make sure her lipstick was unsmudged.

"I'm calling about this weekend…"

"Okay." She was getting impatient. He knew she was late, and here he was taking forever to say anything.

"About breakfast," he started.

"I'm sorry Dean, but I'm kind of in a hurry, could you just spit it out?" she asked as kindly as she could manage.

"Sorry," Dean responded, sounding like a sullen teenager. "I can tell that you're too busy for me."

"Dean," she started with a sigh, "I'm not too busy for you. But now is a bad time, I'm late and you know how my grandmother gets. Just tell me what you need to about breakfast and I'll call you back to chat later."

"I can't do Sunday breakfast. But I can do breakfast tomorrow."

"Okay. If I stay in Stars Hollow tonight I can do breakfast tomorrow too. I can work on my paper from the Crap Shack, and head back to Yale after breakfast."

"I'm sorry if I'm putting you out," he said in an irritated tone, obviously not wanting to know all of her plans.

"You're not! I was just thinking aloud... sorry about that. So Luke's tomorrow?"

"Uh, sure. 8:00?" he suggested.

She rolled her eyes and mentally groaned, 8:00 am on a Saturday was just mean, but she hadn't seen her boyfriend in a couple weeks. "Sounds perfect."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow at Luke's."

"See you then."

"Love you," Dean said.

"Ditto," she replied as she rushed towards the front door. She didn't wait for any further conversation on Dean's part and snapped her phone shut, turning the volume all the way down so if he called back she wouldn't get yelled at for the interruption.

Her hand had barely touched the bell when her mother yanked open the front door.

"Where have you been?" Lorelai hissed. "How could you leave me alone with my mother?"

"Sorry, traffic was terrible, and then Dean called," Rory explained as she gave her coat and purse to the maid. "Can I stay with you in Stars Hollow tonight?"

"Course. We can do movie night!" Lorelai exclaimed excitedly.

"I've got to work on a paper."

Lorelai pouted, sticking her lower lip out like a small child.

"Well maybe I have time for just ONE movie."

"It's been a while since we've watched the BBC miniseries of Pride and Prejudice," Lorelai said, trying to make the most of her movie night.

"Mom! That's 5 hours long!"

"Yes, but you said only one movie. I have to work with what I'm given."

"No. If you really want Pride and Prejudice we can watch the Keira Knightly version," Rory conceded.

"No way. It's not worth watching without Colin Firth. We'll watch Bridget Jones instead."

"That's a v.g. idea dah-ling," Rory said in a horrible British accent as they entered the living room.

"Hello Rory," her grandmother said. "So good of you to join us."

Rory could hear the sarcasm dripping from her grandmother's voice. "Sorry Grandma, there was a really bad accident on the freeway and traffic was a mess."

"Well I'm just glad you're here now. Can I get you a drink?" Before even waiting for an answer Emily was calling to Richard. "Richard, Rory's here now, please come join us for drinks!" She turned her attention back to Rory, waiting for an answer on the drinks. "I swear, if it were up to your grandfather, every day would be a 12 hour work day."

"I heard that Emily," Richard said as he entered the room. "Hello Lorelai, Rory." He greeted each of them then took his place by the drink cart. "Cocktails?"

"Martini, two olives," Lorelai said.

"Club soda for me Grandpa."

"I suppose I'll have a martini as well Richard."

"Three martinis and a club soda, got it." Richard set to work making the drinks. Once he passed them out he took a seat on the sofa opposite Rory and Lorelai. "So, Rory, how's Yale?"

She launched into the details straight away, the newspaper, Paris, Doyle, and even a bit on her political science class, knowing that her grandfather was a bit of a history buff and would appreciate the debate from the Federalist Papers that she'd participated in earlier that morning.

"Excuse me Mrs. Gilmore, dinner is ready," the maid informed them from the entrance to the living room.

"Thank you Marina," Emily said as all stood up to go into the dining room. "Marina, I swear, is she meant to house a boat?" Emily said under her breath to Lorelai.

"Maybe she was conceived on a boat," Lorelai retorted.

Emily sighed deeply and rolled her eyes. "Really Lorelai, that is not appropriate dinner conversation."

"You started it Mom."

Rory and Richard brought up the rear of the party, the discussion over the Federalist Papers having evolved into yet another debate.

"You sound just like Marty Grandpa," Rory said in exasperation as they sat down at the table.

"Well then it sounds like Marty knows what he's talking about," Richard shot back with a smile.

"That's enough," Emily started from the head of the table. "No politics at the dinner table."

"It's not politics Emily, it's history," Richard informed her.

Emily shrugged and ignored his correction. "So, who's Marty?" she asked instead.

"Just a guy in my political science class. You've met him."

"We have?"

"Yes, at the Harvard/Yale game," Rory reminded him.

"Naked Guy!" Lorelai exclaimed, and Rory flushed a delicate shade of pink, of course her mother would never let that one be lived down.

"Oh yes, I remember now," Richard said with a smile. "Nice fellow."

"So how is Naked Guy?" Lorelai asked.

"_Marty _is fine," Rory emphasized his name. "He lost a bet and had to bring me coffee this morning." She smiled at the memory.

"Never go up against a Gilmore when coffee is on the line," Lorelai said with a fake lisp. Rory chuckled at her mother, and Richard shook his head.

"Really Lorelai," Emily started, annoyed likely because she didn't get the joke.

Before an argument could begin the maid delivered the salads.

Dinner was spent in surprisingly easy conversation. Only a slight rough patch when the subject of men came up, and Rory again got disapproving looks from her grandmother. Lorelai was still keeping her mouth shut about Luke, and Rory decided to let her keep it to herself a little while longer, practicing her best society mask in the face of the insults from Emily.

* * *

It was almost 10:00 before they finally arrived at the Crap Shack, having made a stop in Woodbridge for snacks and a stop at Luke's for coffee. Soon the coffee table was spread in sweets, and Lorelai and Rory were at opposite ends of the couch watching Bridget Jones choose Chaka Kahn and vodka over men.

"You know, this actually might help me on my paper," Rory admitted about half way through the movie. "Maybe we should watch Pride and Prejudice too."

"That pretty much puts you at pulling an all-nighter babe, and don't you have breakfast plans with Dean tomorrow morning?"

"Oh yeah, breakfast with Dean."

"Wow, you sound thrilled. Is everything okay there?" Lorelai asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, it's fine. We just haven't seen each other a lot lately," Rory admitted. She wasn't ready to pry into any other potential reasons for the discontent in her relationship with Dean.

"Well you're both pretty busy Sweets, I'm sure it'll get better soon," her mother assured her.

"I'm sure you're right." She grabbed a handful of M&Ms and a Rice Krispie square and began sticking M&Ms to the square. "So I guess that's a no on the Pride and Prejudice… how about the second Bridget Jones?"

"Rory," Lorelai started in her mom tone.

"Fine. I'll work on my paper after this is over."

"But next time, we'll watch both to make up for this time. Now hand me one of those Rice Krispie squares, that looks like fun!"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Hartford, Marty was ready to start spiking cocktails with Draino.

"I need three apple martinis and Washington Apple," Sarah, one of the servers he'd worked with several times before, said when she approached the bar.

"A Washington Apple?" Marty asked.

"Yeah. I don't know what it is either, but I figured you would," she confessed.

He sighed and pulled out his cell phone.

"'lo," a sleepy voice answered on the fourth ring.

"Mark, I need a favor," Marty said simply.

"Hunh?" Mark grunted.

"Can you google Washington Apple as a cocktail for me?"

"Sure," his roommate slurred, "hold on a sec."

"Thanks." While he waited Marty patted down his pockets trying to find a piece of paper and pen to jot down the recipe on.

After what seemed like forever Mark finally came back on the phone. "It's equal parts Crown Royal, Sour Apple Pucker Schnapps, and cranberry juice, served in either a highball glass over ice or shaken with ice and served in a martini glass."

Marty scribbled down the ingredients, "Thanks Mark, you're a life saver."

"No problem. You owe me one." Mark hung up the phone without letting Marty agree, or say goodnight.

Marty slipped his phone back into his pocket and began mixing drinks. A minute later he set the drinks on Sarah's tray, and she set out to deliver them.

His bartending duties went in waves, sometimes he was swamped, he couldn't pour fast enough, and then other times, he'd go a half an hour without making a drink. In his down time he'd make notes on his paper.

"Hey man," a blond guy called to him to get his attention.

"Hey. Can I get you something?" he asked politely.

"Yeah how about a margarita?"

"Only if it's on the rocks, there's no blender back here tonight," Marty told him apologetically.

"On the rocks is the only way for a man to drink a margarita, so that'll be fine," the blond said with a laugh.

As he was pouring the Patron into the glass, Sarah returned. "Marty, your Washington Apple was a hit! I need three more of those."

"Just a sec," he said as he finished making the margarita. "Here's your drink." He slid it across the bar on a cocktail napkin.

"Thanks," the guy said, tossing a ten dollar bill onto the counter as a tip. "Hey, do you think I could get one of those Washington Apple things too?"

"Sure," Marty said, setting out another glass for the fourth drink, but a highball glass instead of a martini glass. He wanted to make a joke equating blended margaritas to martini glasses, but decided that would probably back fire on him.

The blond sipped his drink as he watched Marty make the new drinks. "This is a great margarita."

"Thanks." Marty pushed the highball full of red liquid across the counter at the guy, then set the three martini glasses on a tray for Sarah.

* * *

Three hours later, Marty had made probably a hundred Washington Apples. He was exceedingly grateful when Sarah came back and told him it was 2:00, and thus time to stop serving.

"I am so glad to be done tonight," Sarah said as she set down her tray and pulled off her apron.

"Me too," Marty agreed.

"You're lucky, you don't have to deal with all the snobby people," Sarah told him.

"I still have to deal with my share of them," he reminded her.

"At least they tip well."

"Isn't that the truth," Marty said with a laugh.

"Do you want to get a cup of coffee or something?" Sarah asked.

"Uhm…" Marty started.

"I'm just so wound up after these things that I can't go home and go straight to sleep, you know?" she explained.

"Uh, sure. I don't see why not."

"Great. I know this little diner in New Haven that serves great pie." She grabbed her purse and jacket from behind the counter and waited for him to grab his own jacket. "You know what else is great about these parties?"

"What's that?"

"They always hire a cleaning staff." She laughed at her own statement.

He chuckled along with her, and followed her out to the parking area. "I'll follow you if that's okay?"

"Sure," she told him with a smile.

She got into a beat up Ford Focus, and he got into his Flex Car of the night.

As he followed her through town he really wished he would've said no. He had no desire to eat pie at 3 am. He wanted to go home and go to bed. But she seemed nice, and he didn't have a good reason to say no. This just seemed like something Rory would drag him into. But with Rory he knew he'd enjoy the outing.

He pulled into a tiny parking lot behind Sarah and climbed out of his car. She was waiting for him when he locked the door. She grabbed his arm and eagerly pulled him towards the front of the diner. "This place has the best apple pie I've ever eaten."

"No more apple," he said, shuddering at the thought of all the Washington Apples he'd made earlier.

"Okay fine, no apple, but they have other kinds too."

They entered the diner and hostess merely pointed to the Please Seat Yourself sign in front of the counter she was standing behind, so they made their way to a booth next to the window.

"Can I get y'all something to drink?" the waitress said the second they sat down, as she dropped off menus.

"Coffee," Sarah said politely.

"Make that two," Marty added.

"Y'all take cream?"

They both shook their heads in the negative.

"Wow, I thought I was the only one that drank my coffee black," Sarah said with a smile at Marty once the waitress left.

"Oh, you might be, I just don't take cream in mine," Marty responded not taking his eyes off the menu in front of him. "Have you tried any of the pie besides apple?"

"No, but my sister gets the chocolate cream every time we come here, and practically licks the plate clean. Scratch that, at least once she did lick the plate."

"Chocolate cream it is," he said with smile.

The waitress returned and delivered the coffee, and again asked for an order. They both ordered pie and she disappeared again. A slightly awkward silence settled in at the table.

"So, Sarah, what do you do during the day?" Marty asked.

"Like my real job?" she asked to clarify.

"Yeah."

"I'm a sales associate at of those little boutiques in downtown Hartford," she told him. "What about you?"

"I'm in my second year at Yale."

"That's cool. Do you like it?"

"Sometimes."

"Why only sometimes?" she asked.

"I like the classes and the professors, but sometimes the other students really bother me." Sarah merely looked at him, waiting for him to continue his answer. "Some of them are just elitist snobs! Yes, I have to work my way through school. I have to take out student loans. Yale isn't just handed to me when I graduated high school..." He stopped as he realized he was ranting. "Sorry."

"No big deal." She shrugged. "I deal with those people, and worse, their parents, every day at my day job. They're the only ones that can afford the upscale boutique prices these days."

"You probably have it worse," Marty admitted. "Apparently being there to help them means being there to cater to their every whim."

"I know! I swear I have a few customers that come in, want something in every color, then want it shipped because they can't wait for it to be packaged to take it with them."

Before Marty could respond the waitress slipped in and delivered the pie. Chocolate cream for Marty, and Apple a la mode for Sarah. "Here y'all go. Enjoy," she said as she slipped away.

Marty dug his fork into the tip of his pie, and appreciated the thick creamy texture of the chocolate cream. He ate the first bite and suppressed a groan. "That's amazing!"

"Told ya so." Sarah sat across from him digging into her apple pie.

"I can't believe you can eat apple anything after tonight."

"I only had to serve the drinks, not make them."

"If it weren't for my apron I'd probably still smell like apple pucker now."

Sarah leaned half way across the table and sniffed. "You kinda do."

He shot her a dirty look and took another bite of his pie. "It's your hot apple pie."

"Whatever makes you feel better dude."

"Rory would love this place."

"Who's Rory?"

Marty pinkened slightly, he didn't realize he'd spoken those words out loud. "A friend."

"Girlfriend?" Sarah asked suspiciously.

He shook his, afraid of what he would say, or how he would say it, if he opened his mouth.

"So did you see the guy in the bright blue leather pants?" Sarah asked changing the subject.

"No! I can't believe I missed that."

"I think your retinas are grateful. Tall skinny guy, with longish dark hair, in skin tight, turquoise blue leather pants, and a green button down shirt open to his navel," she described.

"Wow, sounds colorful."

They spent the next half an hour finishing their pie and discussing random party guests, at this event, and events of the past. Finally the waitress dropped off their check, and they each paid for their coffee and pie.

"This was fun," Sarah said.

"Yeah it was."

She leaned over and scribbled something on a napkin. "Here's my number. You should call me sometime and we can do this again."

"Okay," Marty said nervously taking the napkin from her and putting it in his pocket.

He stood up and helped her into her jacket like a gentleman, and they walked out to the car.

"Goodnight Marty," she said as she leaned in to hug him goodbye.

"Goodnight Sarah."

* * *

Marty drove back to Yale, dropped off his Flex Car – making sure that the keys were all the way in the return slot and couldn't be fished back out, and headed back to his room. He emptied the tips out of his pocket and set them on the desk, then he pulled out the napkin Sarah had written her number on. She was a nice enough girl, but he wasn't sure if he'd ever call her. He thought about crumpling up her number and tossing it in the trash, but something, and he wasn't sure what, stopped him. He set the napkin on his desk next to his tip money, and climbed into bed.

As he tried to find sleep he went over his plans for tomorrow, or technically later today, smiling at the thought that he'd be watching a movie with Rory, and wondering if it would end up the same way as the last one, with her curled up sleeping in his lap. With that happy thought, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Miles away, Rory was climbing into bed at the same time as Marty, having finally finished the rough draft of her paper. She was trying to think calming thoughts, something to get her mind off her paper, and the fact that she had to be at breakfast in only a few short hours. She wondered about what movie she and Marty would be watching, curious as to his choice. She hoped it was something funny, and not a drama or a documentary. She, too, thought back to the night before, and tried to remember how she ended up in Marty's lap. The memory of how safe and comfortable she was, surprisingly relaxed her. She drifted off to sleep wondering if she would find herself in that position again tonight.

* * *

  
**AN: I don't own anything! Not Gilmore Girls, not The Princess Bride, Bridget Jones, Pride and Prejudice, Rice Krispie treats, or M&Ms, not Flex Car, and I am not the creator of the Washington Apple (however it is a real drink), I just don't own the components that make it.**

**Yes, that is Logan. No, Rory will not meet Logan in this story. (I don't know if I could resist the Rogan)**

**Please read and review!**

**S**


	4. Yet Another Late Night

Rory caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye and looked up to find her cell phone, which she'd set on silent for her trip to the library, vibrating across the table.

"Hello?" she answered in a hushed whisper, not wanting to incite angry glares from those around her. She jumped up quickly and headed for the nearest restroom.

"Rory?"

"Yeah," she said at almost a normal volume when she finally reached the bathroom.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I'm in the library."

"Oh. How's the paper coming?"

"Good. How's yours?" she asked in return.

"I'm starting to think that Hemingway didn't really change that much," Marty replied. She could hear a smile in his voice, which caused her to smile as well.

"Well I could have told you that."

"It's too late for that now. So what time do you want to watch the movie?"

"What time is it now?"

"It's almost 4:00," he told her.

"Well I'm almost finished here. Do you want to get dinner too?"

"Sure that'd be great."

"How about 5:30 then? That gives me time to wrap up here and go home and drop all my stuff off, and it gives you time to finish whatever you're working on too."

"Sounds good. Hey, did we want to watch the movie at my place or yours?"

"Doesn't matter to me," she responded.

"Is Paris home tonight?"

"No, she's in New York, dealing with something for Asher's estate."

"Your room then. You've got a better tv and all the snacks are already there."

"Sounds good. Meet me there at 5:30, and we'll get some dinner."

"See you then."

She heard the silence of the severed call, and headed back to her table. She sat down and tried to refocus on polishing her paper, but she was too distracted by thoughts of her plans with Marty. After 15 minutes of trying to work and not being able to write a coherent sentence she gave up and packed up her books to head back to her room and get ready for her evening.

* * *

After hanging up the phone Marty also found it difficult to return to his work. He knew he had an hour and half to kill, but he knew that anything he wrote would likely have to be rewritten later. Instead he decided to focus on choosing a movie. He knew Rory thought he had it all picked out, and he did when the subject came up originally, but after some additional thought, he decided to try again. He wasn't sure if Rory would read something into his movie choice, but he wanted to make sure his choice said the right thing in case she did.

He opened his closet and began to stare at his movie collection, which was on a bookshelf with his 'for fun' reading materials. The first thing he came across was Poltergeist. It was a classic. But it was also scary, and he didn't really know how Rory felt about scary movies. It would give him an excuse to touch her if she got scared, but he would feel really bad if she got nightmares because of him.

The next film that jumped out at him was America's Sweethearts. It was a light funny romantic comedy, but would she find it strange that he owned a romantic comedy? It truly was a funny movie, but perhaps it would be best saved for a later date and time.

He bypassed several action films, the Die Hard trilogy, the Lethal Weapon foursome, and Indiana Jones. He wanted something smart and witty, that wasn't predictable. Finally towards the end of his collection he found the perfect film. He grabbed it off the shelf and tossed it on the bed.

He looked down at his watch, he still had an hour left to go. He looked down at the rest of his attire, and decided that maybe a shower would be a good way to kill time. He'd taken one when he finally woke up, around 10:00, but you couldn't possibly be too clean could you?

* * *

Rory spent her extra time tidying her common room. She made sure there weren't any shoes or other articles of clothing stuck in the couch, and tried to consolidate the clutter Paris accumulated in her craft corner, that seemed to continually spread. She sighed in frustration as she realized that the crafts would never be under control.

She wasn't sure why she was trying so hard, Marty had been to her place plenty of times, but for some reason tonight the mess was irritating her. She finally gave up and headed into her room to get ready. Again, she wasn't sure why she was trying so hard, she knew it wasn't a date, but she still took care to brush her hair, add a fresh layer of mascara, and spritz herself with some body spray. She made sure to wear something she hadn't worn in a while, double checked for holes in her socks, and put on matching undergarments – not that Marty would see them, but still.

She was running her brush through her hair one last time when she heard a knock at her door. "Coming!" she called. She set the brush down and headed for the door.

She opened the door to find Marty just as she expected. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," he repeated.

"Come on in." As he passed her to enter the suite she took a moment to check him out. He was wearing dark jeans, a heavy cream-colored sweater and dark brown thick soled shoes that seemed to exactly match the brown of his leather jacket. He looked really good, she started to smile then she realized she shouldn't care how he looked.

"Rory?" she heard Marty ask.

"Yeah?"

"I asked where you wanted to go for dinner…"

"Oh sorry. Uhm how does Chinese food sound?" she asked.

"Sure. Do you want to go out or have it delivered?"

She thought about it for a moment, mentally weighing the pros and cons. "Out."

"Alright then," Marty said with a smile. He set a small bag on the couch and headed back to the door.

"What's that?" Rory asked looking at the bag curiously.

"The movie for later. Now come on, get your coat."

She grabbed her coat, and he grabbed the scarf that was underneath it. She shrugged into her coat and he wrapped the scarf around her neck.

"Thank you," she said as he opened the door and gestured for her to exit. She stepped out the door and waited for him so she could lock the door behind him.

She turned and linked her arm through his as they walked towards her car. Suddenly she remembered the comment from yesterday, about people thinking they were a couple and dropped his arm. He looked at her curiously, and she began to rummage through her purse as a distraction.

"So which restaurant do you want to go to?" she asked as she pulled out a tube of lip gloss.

"How about Shanghai?"

"Ohhh, they do have the best moo shu there." They reached the car and she slid into the drivers seat. She started the car and he instantly took up his usual position, fiddling with the radio trying to find a good song. Rory reversed out of the parking spot and headed out of the parking lot in the direction of the restaurant.

_Come as you are, as you were… _"Next!" Rory exclaimed.

He hit the seek button again and looked over at her. "Lane would be so disappointed in you."

_Don't go breakin' my heart… I couldn't if I tried… _Rory began to sing along and Marty forcefully punched the seek button. "It's Elton!"

"I know."

"Now Lane would be disappointed in you," Rory teased.

"No I think that saying no to Kiki Dee would make Lane proud." She snorted at his response.

…_tied to me tight, tie me up again... _This time they both sang along.

"Does Lane approve of the Dave Matthews Band?" Marty asked as the song faded out.

"In general probably, but she thinks Crash Into Me is too main stream. Which it is of course, but I still like it."

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy…_ "Change it," Rory said abruptly.

"Okay," Marty said complying. "Don't like Savage Garden?"

She didn't know how to explain it. Dean always said that song reminded him of them. It wasn't their song or anything, but still she didn't want to hear it. She shook her head. "Way too over played."

"The song hasn't been popular in about 5 years," Marty remarked.

"Still."

After another trip through the stations yielded nothing tolerable, Rory finally interjected and switched the stereo to the cd player, and the haunting bass line of With Or Without You filled the car. Marty looked over at her, his expression filled with curiosity.

"The Joshua Tree never goes out of style," she informed him.

* * *

A few minutes later the restaurant appeared on the left, and Rory pulled into the parking lot.

They entered Shanghai to find it surprisingly quiet for a Saturday night.

"Table for two?" the host asked. They nodded and he led them to a booth. They took seats opposite each other and began perusing the menu before he'd even left the table.

"Do you want get a couple items to share?" Rory asked.

"Of course," Marty replied as if it were the only possible option.

"Dean usually doesn't like to share. He prefers to get his own items." She didn't know why she told him that. It just popped out of her mouth.

"What time is your breakfast tomorrow?' he asked, choosing to ignore her statement about Dean's preferences.

"He can't make it tomorrow. We had breakfast this morning instead."

Marty merely nodded in response, not sure how he felt about this. On one hand this meant that Rory wouldn't need to turn in early to go see Dean, on the other it meant that she'd just seen him. "How was breakfast?"

"It was good. A little early, but it was good to see him."

_Good?_ Marty thought, _couldn't she come up with a better adjective than good? _

"So, how was your catering job last night?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"It was good," he said purposefully using her word. He wasn't sure if he was going to mention Sarah yet or not, so he decided to leave it at good.

"Lots of snobby people?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Learned to make a new drink."

"Cool."

"So you want the moo shu, what else should we get?" he asked changing the subject again.

"Fried rice?"

"Okay. And Kung Pao Three-in-One?"

"Sounds perfect."

The waitress arrived and took their order.

"So is your paper done?" Marty asked, and Rory was off on a rant about modern British Literature.

* * *

Two hours later Rory handed Marty the remainder of her frozen yogurt, "could you hold this so I can unlock the door?"

"Sure." He took a lick off the top of her cone.

"Hey!" she shouted as she opened the door. "That's mine!"

"It's the holding tax."

"No fair, I didn't get a bite of yours." She glared at him and snatched the cone out of his hand.

"You can have a bite of mine next time."

"Okay," she said hesitantly, as if he would try to get out of it later. "What movie are we watching?"

"It's a surprise."

"Still?"

"You go get the supplies and I'll put the movie in."

* * *

Rory went to the kitchen and began collecting snacks. She tossed a packet of microwave popcorn into the microwave and started digging for other treats. She wondered what he picked to watch, but she wasn't worried. If it were Dean she knew he'd pick something he loved, without giving any consideration for what she liked, but somehow she knew Marty would have better taste.

* * *

Marty popped the dvd into the player and sat down on the couch to wait. He looked at his surroundings and wondered if there would be a way for him to orchestrate a reason for her to sit right next to him.

"Here we are," she said as she entered. She carried a bowl of popcorn and a plate piled high with junk food, and set them both down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Are those Pop Tarts?" Marty asked.

She nodded, "Chocolate Fudge."

He smiled and shook his head.

"Are you ready for the movie?" he asked, since he'd paused it on the black screen before the film started.

"Yes! The suspense is killing me." She came around the coffee table and sat down right next to him. She reached for the popcorn straight away, leaning into him slightly to reach the bowl, which was set directly in front of him.

He pushed play and wondered if she set the food where she did so she had a reason to sit so close to him. _Wishful thinking there Harrison,_ he thought to himself.

The movie started and a few seconds in she turned to face him "Keyser Soze?" she said in a funny voice.

"You've seen it?"

"I love it! It's one of my favorites."

"I'm glad." He actually had mixed feelings on the matter. He wanted to introduce her to one of his favorites, and was a little bummed that she'd seen it, but then again, he was glad that she liked it. "Mine too."

* * *

Thirty minutes into the movie Marty felt Rory lean into his body resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

An hour into the movie he heard her start to lightly snore. He turned his head to see her asleep on his shoulder, looking peaceful yet uncomfortable. He tried to subtly adjust his body so she could get more comfortable. He grabbed the pillow from the arm of the couch and put it on his lap, and whispered to her, "Rory, why don't you lay down."

"Mmmm-hmmm," she mumbled and let him ease her into a horizontal position with her head on the pillow. He rested his arm on her shoulder and let her fall back asleep.

* * *

Towards the end of the movie Marty's late night also caught up with him, and he nodded off as well.

* * *

_He backed her into the wall and kissed her breathless. "Don't stop," she moaned. He ran his hands up her sides and tangled them in her hair. "More," she panted as she broke the kiss. She pulled at his shirt and pulled him closer again. He kissed the side of her neck and nipped at her ear. "Marty!" she cried out in ecstasy._

"What? Huh?" a sleepy voice pulled her from her dreams.

Rory's eyes popped open. The room was bathed in the dark glow of the movie menu screen, which was oddly silent. She was asleep in Marty's lap again. She blushed furiously at the thought of the dream she'd just had. Did she really call out his name in her sleep?

"Hi," she finally said as Marty's eyes focused and looked down at her.

"Looks like we fell asleep again," he said softly.

"Looks like." She made no move to extricate herself from his lap.

"I guess I'd better go," he said after minute.

"Oh yeah." She sat up so he could get up. "Thanks for coming Marty. I had a good time," she said as she walked him to the door.

"Me too." He opened his arms to hug her good night and she walked into them resting her head on his shoulder again.

"Lunch tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan," he told her as he left.

* * *

He waited outside the door until he heard the click of her lock, then headed up to his own room.

As he got ready for bed he thought about his evening. It was the second time in three days he'd fallen asleep with Rory in his lap. Just the thought of it made him smile. He tried to remember what had woken him up. He knew it was Rory calling his name, but when he'd woken up enough to look at her, he found her to be surprised.

* * *

She was officially the worst girlfriend ever she decided as she pulled on her pajamas. She'd fallen asleep on someone that wasn't Dean twice in three days. And tonight she'd woken that someone up because she'd called out his name in an erotic dream! She never talked in her sleep!

She lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. She tried to think thoughts about Dean so he would be in her dreams, but all she ended up thinking about was their breakfast that morning and how awkward it was. It seemed like everyone in the town stared at them as they passed, and everything either of them said had started an argument. He told her in time it would get easier, people would forget about his marriage to Lindsey, he wouldn't have to work so much, and she would be done with school. She had smiled and nodded and agreed with him, but now, in the dark of the night, she wasn't so sure she wanted to wait for it to get easier.

* * *

**AN: I don't own the show, or pop tarts. **

**Song lyrics in order are from: Come As You Are – Nirvana, Don't Go Breaking My Heart – Elton John and Kiki Dee, Crash Into Me – Dave Matthews Band, Truly Madly Deeply – Savage Garden. **

**I completely made up Shanghai as a Chinese restaurant… but moo shu is one of my favorites. **

**The movie they watch is The Usual Suspects.**

**I don't own any of the other movies Marty mentioned, or U2 (although I think The Joshua Tree is one of the greatest albums of all time!)**

**Please read and review!**

**S**


	5. Sweet Dreams Are Made of These

_She pulled him closer to her and raked her fingernails down his back. He kissed her neck, in exactly that spot, and she arched her back to get closer to him. "Oh yes!" she whispered excitedly. She felt him pull away momentarily, then return his attentions to her, this time focusing on her mouth. His hands found their way to her waist, then traveled up her back. He applied gentle pressure to her back drawing her even closer to him. She ran her hands up his back and wound her fingers into his hair. He deepened the kiss and she moaned into his mouth. _

"_Oh Rory," he panted. She opened her eyes at the sound of her name to see Marty looking at her lustfully. She smiled at him and pulled his face back down to hers. _

She sat straight up in bed. Another dirty dream about Marty! What was going on with her? She rubbed her eyes and looked over at the alarm clock on her nightstand. 7:30 on a Sunday morning. It was too early to be up. She flopped back down in her bed and tried to go back to sleep.

It was no use, every time she closed her eyes she saw the image of Marty from her dreams, shirtless, messy haired, and looking lusty. Instead of being bothered by it like she thought she should be, after all it wasn't Dean, it made her curious. Would Marty look anything like that mid make-out session?

After 30 minutes of trying, she gave up and got out of bed. She pulled a robe on over her pajamas and headed to the kitchenette to make some coffee. While she waited for it to brew she grabbed her phone and dialed.

"It's way too early on a Sunday morning, someone better be dead," a sleep-filled voice answered on the fourth ring.

"Hi Mommy," Rory said quietly. "You know you'd be really sad if you said that and someone was dead."

"Rory? Sweets are you okay?" Lorelai asked, gathering her wits quickly.

"Can't sleep."

"Bad dream?"

"Kind of."

"Aww Kid, I'm sorry," Lorelai consoled. "Did you get a bad grade on a paper in your dreams?"

"No," she responded slowly, not sure she actually wanted to tell her mother about her dream.

"Did someone die?"

"No."

"Was someone chasing you?" Lorelai was trying to guess her dream.

"No."

"Then what was so bad that you had to wake Mommy at 8 am on a Sunday?" She was getting slightly annoyed at having to drag information out of her daughter.

"I had a dream about a boy," Rory finally confessed.

"Those are usually good dreams Sweets," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"It wasn't about Dean."

"Who was it about?"

"Marty," Rory mumbled hoping her mother wouldn't pick up the name.

"Oh Sweets I'm sorry. Everyone has those kind of dreams on occasion, you can't control your dreams, it doesn't mean anything," Lorelai told her, trying to keep the smile from her voice.

"I've had two of them in the last 8 hours!" Rory told her exasperatedly.

"Oh. Both about Marty?"

"Yes."

"Well have you been spending more time with Marty than usual?"

"Not really. I mean we've fallen asleep together-"

"Wait! You're sleeping with Marty?" Lorelai asked curiously, trying not to sound judgmental. Dean aside, she knew Rory wasn't that kind of girl.

"Relax Mom," Rory said with a laugh. "We literally fell asleep watching movies together. It was nothing nefarious."

"I knew that!" Lorelai said defensively. "I just… it takes a certain level of comfort to fall asleep around people. You wouldn't even be able to fall asleep with Marty if you weren't comfortable with him. I just didn't realize you'd gotten to that point."

"Boys and girls can be just friends you know."

"I know Kid, no need to be defensive. Like I said, I just didn't know you and Marty were there."

They sat on the phone together in silence for a minute or so before Rory spoke again.

"So what can I do to get rid of these dreams?"

"Maybe if you don't see Marty for a little while they'll just disappear."

"You don't think my dreams are trying to tell me something?" Rory secretly hoped her mother would disagree.

"Nah. If you have dreams after spending time with Marty, I'm sure it's just your brain's way of processing the information from your day," Lorelai told her nonchalantly. If dreams meant something else, well then Lorelai would have some things to think about.

"So you have random dreams about men that aren't Luke?" Rory asked for reassurance.

"Sure."

"And you just think this means I'm spending too much time with Marty?"

"Exactly. Take a couple days off and I'm sure the dreams will clear up."

"We're supposed to have lunch today thought," Rory started hesitantly.

"Well then go to lunch, and after lunch manufacture things to do to keep you so busy for a few days that you only have time to see Marty in class," her mother instructed.

"Okay. You know, I never have these dreams about Dean."

"Honey, you never see Dean."

"Hey!" Rory exclaimed.

"Sorry," Lorelai apologized immediately not wanting to upset her daughter. "Blame it on the lack of coffee. Are you feeling better yet?"

"I think so."

"Good, now go back to sleep. Or at least get off the phone so Mommy can go back to sleep."

"Thanks Mom."

"Love you Kid."

"Love you too." Rory hung up the phone feeling slightly better. At least her dreams were normal.

* * *

Three hours later, after not being able to go back to sleep, and getting tons of homework done, Rory's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered cheerfully.

"You're chipper this morning."

"The wonders of coffee," she replied.

"So, are we still on for lunch?" he asked.

She hesitated for a moment, thinking about what her mother said. "You bet! Pick me up whenever you're ready."

"See you in 15 minutes." He hung up the phone before she could say anything else.

* * *

While Rory had been woken up by a dirty dream about Marty, Marty had hardly been able to sleep because he couldn't turn off his mind, and thoughts of Rory kept drifting through his head, keeping him awake. The look on her face when she woke him up, if he didn't know better he'd swear she looked embarrassed. The feel of her cuddled into him. The feel of her body beneath his hand. The smell of her hair when she hugged him goodnight. He told himself again and again that they were just friends, and that she had a boyfriend, but it didn't keep the thoughts at bay. When he closed his eyes he saw possible snips of their future; walking hand in and in the snow, kissing in the library, curled up in front of a fireplace somewhere. He shook his head to clear the thoughts he shouldn't be having about his friend and finally got out of bed.

He spent the morning trying to distract himself. He cleaned the apartment, finished his paper, and did his reading assignments for the next few days. Through all of that Rory was still on his mind. He needed a bigger distraction. The phone number on his desk called to him like the bat signal in the dead of night. He picked up the napkin with Sarah's number on it and stared at it, willing himself the courage to call her. He finally picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" she answered.

"You're chipper this morning."

"The wonders of coffee," Rory replied.

As he confirmed lunch plans with Rory he wondered why he couldn't work up the nerve to call Sarah. She was a nice girl. She was interested in him. Why couldn't he for once just want what was offered to him?

Time to wonder about that later. He threw on his coat over his faded Yale sweatshirt, and headed down the stairs to meet Rory for lunch.

* * *

Lunch wavered between really awkward and kind of awkward, never once settling on normal for more than a minute or so. Rory noticed it instantly, and she was sure Marty did too, but she was too lost in her own thoughts of dirty dreams to even consider why Marty might feel awkward.

As she crammed the last bite of her taco into her mouth she tried frantically to think of a reason she couldn't see Marty for a few days.

"…so I won't be around much this week," Marty finished.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," Rory said. She was so distracted she only heard the tail end of his sentence.

"I've got three catering gigs this week, and a massive chem project due, so I won't be around much this week," he repeated, sighing in slight frustration.

"Oh. Okay." She didn't need to find something to fill her time after all.

He stood and picked up his now empty tray and she did the same. "Are you okay Rory?" he asked kindly. "You seem a little out of it."

"Just distracted by a new article for the Daily News," she lied.

"Oh-kay," he said hesitantly, not believing her for a second.

They dumped their trays and he followed her out the door. "Are you headed back to the dorm?" he asked.

"No, I'm heading to the news room," she told him like it was her plan all along. Never mind that she just decided to go there.

"I'll see you later then."

"Thanks for having lunch with me," she said politely, then hugged him quickly (she couldn't go completely cold turkey on Marty), and turned and headed off in the direction of the Yale Daily News offices.

He stood there for a moment and watched her walk away, wondering what on earth was going on with Rory Gilmore. Did she know how he felt about her? If she did, would that be the end of their friendship? He sighed deeply, hoping that wasn't the case, and turned the other direction to head back to his room.

* * *

**AN: I don't own anything. I know I just said in Stars Hollow On Shuffle that I wouldn't be able to update til August, but this bit just came to me. Sorry it's so short. I'll update again soon I hope. **

**Please read and review!**

**S**


	6. Coffee and Dates

It had been four days since she'd seen Marty for anymore than a few minutes before or after class, and even then it was only because they shared the class.

It hadn't helped the dreams. She still had them nightly, but now she didn't wake with such shock. In fact, she found herself trying to go straight back to sleep to get back into her dreams. Unfortunately that didn't work either.

It was Thursday afternoon, and she found herself in one of her favorite coffee shops right off campus. She'd splurged on a gigantic coffee served in one of those bowl shaped cups, and a chocolate dipped biscotti. Without lingering over dinners with Marty, or studying with Marty, or watching movies with Marty, she found her self with a surprising amount of extra time. Which is how she ended up in the coffee shop on a Thursday with nothing else to do but enjoy one of her well-loved classics. Today it was _Rebecca_, who didn't love a gothic mystery?

She was fully immersed in the happenings at Manderly when she heard a familiar voice across the room.

"… best coffee places off campus," he said.

She instantly looked up, looking for the source of the voice. There was Marty, guiding a petite brunette towards the counter to order coffee.

"What do you recommend?" Rory heard the girl ask.

"Well my friend always gets the white chocolate mochas," he told her. Rory looked down at her coffee, a white chocolate mocha.

"Okay I'll try that."

Rory heard Marty order the white chocolate mocha and a cup of drip for himself. He never did go for fancy coffees, even if someone else was paying. She wasn't sure what to do. Should she say hi? Was he on a date? Should she try to hide in her book, or make a quick break for the door? She couldn't do that, most of her coffee remained, and it would be sacrilege to abandon an almost full cup of the nectar of life. Her mother would never forgive her.

Her conundrum was coming to head as she heard the barista call out the drinks for Marty. Rory glanced over at the counter and noticed the drinks were not in to go containers. They were staying, and so was she. She grabbed her novel again, and tried to find her place.

"Rory?" Marty's voice again broke through her concentration.

"Marty. Hi!" she said feigning enthusiasm as she looked up from her book. She began moving stuff around on her table trying to make room for the two of them.

"Sarah, this is my friend Rory," Marty said to the girl beside him.

"Hi Rory, it's nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you," Sarah said, sticking her hand out politely to shake Rory's. Rory set down her book and extended her hand to take Sarah's.

"It's nice to meet you too." She shot Marty a look. This girl knew about her, but Rory'd never even heard the name Sarah slip from Marty's lips. "Would you guys like to join me?" Rory asked, the society manners Emily had instilled in her kicked in automatically.

"That's okay, you look really busy," Sarah said, pulling Marty towards an empty table. An instant feeling of dislike filled Rory.

"Okay. Enjoy your coffee." She flashed them a fake society smile.

"See you later, Rory," Marty said as he walked off with Sarah.

"Sure."

Marty and Sarah ended up at a table not too far from Rory. She could hear their conversation if she tried, but she really didn't want to. She fished her headphones out of her handbag and shoved them into her ears. She turned on her iPod, and spun the dial until she found some music to fit her mood. The Cure filled her ears. She took a sip of her coffee to try and improve her mood and returned to _Rebecca_.

* * *

It had taken Marty two more days to finally work up the nerve to call Sarah. She was delighted to hear from him, and instantly insisted that they set up a date. He would have thought between his impending date with Sarah, and not seeing Rory for more than a few minutes at a time, he could get her off his mind, but he was wrong. It seemed the harder he tried to eradicate thoughts Rory from his mind, the more determined she was to stay there.

He was working really hard on his date not to mention Rory but she just kept coming up! He didn't want Sarah to get the wrong idea, or the right idea as the case may actually be, but when she asked to stop for coffee, he couldn't help but bring her to this coffee shop. And of course Rory was there. He'd visited their usual haunts throughout the course of the week trying to just casually bump into her, and she'd been the invisible girl, he hadn't seen her once. Now, on his date, there she was just hanging out in the coffee shop.

"So that's Rory?" Sarah asked quietly.

"Yep."

"She's really pretty," Sarah told him.

Something in her tone indicated that she wasn't too pleased with that development, so Marty answered carefully. "I guess. I mean, we're just friends so I don't notice it," he lied through his teeth. "But I'm sure her boyfriend would agree with you," he added for good measure.

The fact that Rory had a boyfriend seemed to visibly relieve Sarah, and in turn Marty.

"So how's your coffee?" he asked.

"It's really good!"

"Rory practically lives on coffee, so she has good taste when it comes to buying the stuff."

Sarah smiled and nodded, and took another sip of her coffee. _Shit! I just stepped in it again_ Marty though, wracking his brain for something else to say. "So, read any good books lately?" he asked lamely.

"I'm not much of a reader," she replied, glancing over to where Rory sat with her nose buried in a book.

"Neither am I," Marty said, lying again. "I only read what I have to for class." At the rate he was lying this afternoon he was grateful that he wasn't Pinocchio. "So what do you do for fun?"

"Well, I really like to…" Marty drifted off as Sarah began to ramble on about some hobby or other. This wasn't going exactly to plan.

* * *

The buzz of her cell phone across her table distracted her from Mrs. Danver's cruelty. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rory. How are you?" her boyfriend asked.

"Hi Dean. I'm fine. How are you?" she asked in return. She glanced around the coffee shop to see Marty and Sarah still seated at a nearby table. Sarah was talking animatedly, and Marty was nodding along. She wondered if he was actually bored, or if that was just a case of wishful thinking on her part.

"I'm fine too. Hey I've got the night off, I know it's last minute, but do you want to have dinner tonight?"

"Sure," she replied not really paying attention to the conversation, instead she was trying to gather her things so she could leave since enough time had passed that it wouldn't look like Marty and Sarah had driven her out.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 7:00," Dean told her.

"Okay. See you then," she said distractedly. She hung up the phone without waiting for Dean to say goodbye. She used her receipt as a bookmark, and shoved her iPod and the copy of _Rebecca_ into her purse. She finished the last swallow of coffee and took her cup and plate to the bar to make for easier cleaning for the baristas.

She walked towards the door determined not to look over at Marty's table again, but she couldn't stop her self, and as she reached the door she turned and glanced his way one more time. He caught her eye and smiled. She smiled back and lifted her hand in a wave. He flashed her his own wave and returned his attention to Sarah.

* * *

She left the café feeling annoyed. She was annoyed at Marty for having a date and not telling her, she was annoyed at Marty's date for knowing about her, but not the other way around, and she was annoyed at herself for being bothered by all of it. She had a boyfriend of her own, she should just be happy for Marty. She kicked a rock in her path and headed back to her dorm.

"Hey, watch what you're kicking!" a voice called to her.

She looked up to see a tall dark haired man. "Sorry," she mumbled and continued on her way.

"What'd the rock ever do to you love?" the man asked.

She paused and turned to look at the guy. Her mind went blank. She couldn't think of anything witty to say about kicking a rock. "Nothing," she finally admitted.

"Kicking inanimate objects doesn't really help a bad mood," he told her knowingly.

"How did you…?" she asked.

"Lucky guess."

"So what do you suggest instead?" she asked curiously.

"I usually drown my bad day in a drink," he told her with a grin she was sure he used to charm women all the time.

"Australian?"

"Of course, love."

"Well, thanks for the advice."

"So do you want to have a drink with me to improve your day?" he asked as she started heading back towards her dorm.

"I've got dinner plans with my boyfriend, don't think he'd appreciate that," she retorted with a smile.

"That's a pity," he said. "Maybe next time?"

"Maybe." She walked away with a spring in her step.

* * *

It was 6:55 and Rory was pulling on her dress for dinner when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come on in!" she yelled. It didn't seem to matter how many times she'd made him wait, Dean was always early.

"What a day!" a voice called from the living room.

"Marty?" she called.

"Yeah. Who'd you expect?"

She tugged at her zipper and headed to the living room to say hello to him. "Dean, we're going to dinner," she said when she reached the living room.

"Ah."

"So why was today 'a day'?" she asked curiously. "Could you zip me?" she blurted out before he could even start to answer.

"Sure, turn around," he said. She grabbed her hair and twisted it up out of the way as he pulled the zipper of her dress up the last few inches, and admired the soft cream skin of her back before she dropped her hair again. "Just a bad day."

"Sarah seems nice," she said hoping she sounded politely interested and not sarcastic or jealous.

Marty merely shrugged. "I met her at the party I bartended last weekend, she gave me her number and I thought I'd call her."

"You don't need to explain it to me," Rory told him.

"Yeah, well I didn't mean to hit you with it out of left field."

She shrugged, not really knowing what to say. "Well, it's not really any of my business."

"Of course it is! You're my friend!" Marty exclaimed offended.

"I just…" she hesitated trying to say the right thing, "it doesn't have to be my business, I guess is what I'm trying to say."

"Okay."

"So it was a bad date?"

"Oh yeah. At least I think it was. She wants to do it again some time."

Rory laughed, her mind filling with relief. "It's funny how one person's pleasure is another person's torture."

Marty laughed too.

"I need to finish getting ready, but if you want you can come in and talk to me while I finish. I've missed you this week!" she said, meaning it in a strictly platonic way even.

"I've missed you too," he admitted as he followed her into her bedroom. He took a seat on her bed and watched as she finished putting on her make up.

"How was the chem project?" she asked.

"Fine," he replied as he watched her struggle to fasten her necklace. "Here, let me get it for you."

She nodded and handed him the fine chain when he approached her from behind. She pulled her hair off to one side, and could feel the warmth of his breath on the back of her neck. She shifted slightly and she could feel his entire body up against hers, giving her a sense of pleasure she shouldn't be experiencing. She felt his hands settle on her shoulders for a moment after he fastened the chain, and she turned to face him.

"Marty," she started, she leaned towards him but got no further than that. A loud knock interrupted her.

* * *

**AN: Two chapters in relatively quick succession. Sorry for the cliffy. I don't own the show, or Rebecca (well I do own a copy, but still). Yes, that was Finn, no, I have no clue where he came from. Please read and review!**

**S**


	7. Date Night Fights

**AN: This starts right where the prior chapter left off… but from Marty's point of view. **

Marty watched Rory struggle to fasten her necklace and try to keep her hair out of the way at the same time. "Here, let me get that for you," he offered. She nodded in acquiescence and handed him the necklace, then pulled her hair off to one side giving him easier access. He took the necklace from her and stood behind her. The necklace was a short silver chain with a charm attached, and because the chain was so short, he was ridiculously close to her to attach it. His entire body brushed against hers as he leaned closer to see the tiny clasp. He fastened the clasp and dropped his hands to her shoulders. He wasn't quite sure why, but for some reason it just felt right. She turned to face him, and he wasn't sure if he was in for a rebuke or something else.

"Marty," she started in a soft husky voice. She was leaning towards him as she spoke. She was going to kiss him! Rory Gilmore was going to kiss him! But before he could react, or she could move in any closer, a loud knock disrupted them, and Rory all but jumped backwards.

"Uhm…" Marty started, having no clue what to say.

"Hello!" A loud male voice called from the living room.

"Dean! I'll be right out!" Rory called to him.

"Rory, wait!" Marty said softly. He needed to know what was happening, or he'd drive himself crazy all night thinking about.

"I can't do this right now Marty. Dean's here. I've got to go. I'll call you when I get back," she said in a quiet but rushed voice. She turned on her heel and headed out her bedroom door towards the living room. Marty followed right on her heels.

"Hey Rory, you look pretty," Dean said as she entered the living room. Pretty. Dean thought she looked _pretty_? She was more than pretty. She was beautiful! She was gorgeous. She was breathtaking. And all this idiot could come up with was _pretty_. Marty tried his hardest not to scowl at Dean. "Who's your friend?" Dean asked in a cold voice as he noticed Marty.

"Dean, this is Marty. Haven't you met before? I swear I've introduced you," Rory answered in a rambling way. "Dean, Marty. Marty, Dean."

"Hey," Marty said sticking his hand out to shake Dean's. "Nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Yeah. Same here," Dean replied shaking his hand with a firmer grip that was necessary.

"So where are you two off to tonight?" Marty asked feigning curiosity.

"I don't know," Rory answered. "Dean, where are we going?"

"I thought we'd go to that Italian place down the street," he responded quickly. "That okay with you Marty?" he added snidely.

"Why does it matter to me?" Marty asked.

At the same time Rory snapped at Dean, "Why are you being so rude to Marty?"

Dean huffed loudly. "I knock on the door and let myself in to find you coming out of your bedroom with this guy! What the hell Rory?"

"Marty and I are *just friends* Dean! Just because you can't seem to have friends of the opposite sex doesn't mean the rest of us can't manage it!" she retorted.

_Just friends,_ Marty thought. Wow his girl radar must be WAY off. He could see the tensions building between Rory and Dean, and thought it might be best if he excused himself. So before Dean could start his rebuttal Marty spoke up, "Well I'm just going to get out of your way here. Have a nice night guys. Dean it was… Rory I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, likewise," Dean said sarcastically.

"See you later Marty," Rory said softly. And all of the sudden Marty wanted to stay and protect her from Dean. He knew she wasn't weak, and he knew Dean probably wouldn't do anything to harm her, but the defeated sound in her voice just made him want to defend her. He raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking if she was okay, and she nodded in return. He turned and walked out the door, quickly before he had to listen to Rory explain all the ways the two of them were _just friends.

* * *

_

Rory watched Marty walk out the door and wondered if she was the only one who knew she was lying when she told Dean she and Marty were _just friends._ Based on the look on Marty's face, she was afraid she might be.

"Should we go to dinner?" Dean asked, sweet as pie, as if the last few minutes had never happened at all.

She looked up at him, ready to rip him a new one for being an ass to Marty, but then changed her mind. "Yeah. That sounds great." Dean helped her into her coat and they walked out the door.

* * *

The restaurant was only a few minutes away on foot, and given the limited parking, it was easiest just to walk. The walk was made in silence, with the only noise being the crunch of the fall leaves beneath their feet. Rory sighed. If she were with Marty, they would have linked arms, and filled the time chattering about any number of things. But now, she didn't link arms with Dean. She didn't hold his hand. They walked side-by-side, together, but completely separate.

* * *

They reached the restaurant quickly, and Rory scooted in the door that Dean held open for her, carefully avoiding his hand on her back, guiding her in. The hostess sat them at a window table, and left them alone contemplating the menus.

"Rory, is everything alright?" Dean asked after about five minutes of silence.

"Mmmhmmm," she replied, not bothering to look up from her menu.

"You're awfully quiet. Usually you're talking a mile a minute trying to fill me in on everything I've missed."

She merely shrugged in response. "So what are you having?"

"I think the lasagna. What about you?"

She looked over the menu one more time, but nothing was jumping out at her. She really wanted Chinese food. "I guess I'll have the linguine."

"Do you want to share an appetizer?" Dean asked.

Wow he must be feeling like he needed to placate her, she thought. He never wanted appetizers or dessert. "No that's okay. But thanks."

"Rory, what's wrong?" he asked again. But before she could answer, the waitress arrived to take their orders. After she left, Rory felt Dean's gaze return to her. She either needed to tell him what was bothering her, or snap out of it.

"I can't believe the way you treated Marty," she finally said, trying her best to keep the anger out of her voice.

"I'm sorry if you thought I was rude," Dean spat sarcastically. "Maybe you can tell me how I _should_ act when I find another man coming out of my girlfriend's bedroom."

Rory could feel her face redden, but she wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or anger. "Oh come off it Dean! You act as if you walked in on something! I hadn't seen Marty all week and when he showed up a few minutes before our date I invited him to sit and keep me company while I finished putting my makeup on. There was nothing untoward about it." She was on the defensive and she knew it. She conveniently left out that she had Marty zip her dress and fasten her necklace. Or that she almost kissed him. "Is there something that I've done to make you so suspicious?" she asked, then continued before he could answer, "you know, many times when someone accuses another of an action, it's because the accuser is actually guilty of the same action. It's called projecting."

Dean's head shot up, and his cheeks reddened. "Are _you_ accusing _me_ of cheating?" he asked harshly, as if the matter was laughable. "That's rich coming from the girl who broke up my marriage."

Rory felt as if she'd been slapped, and then frozen into place. She couldn't move; she couldn't speak. She felt like someone had turned her to stone. She just stared at Dean, willing herself not to cry. _How dare he!_

"I'm sorry," Dean mumbled.

Rory continued to stare at him, motionless. A full minute passed, and the waitress stopped to drop off their bread.

"Rory, say something," Dean pleaded.

She shook her head, still at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry. I know you didn't break up my marriage. I did. I shouldn't have lashed out at you. I've just been feeling so disconnected from you lately. You're never around. I rarely get to see you or talk to you, and when I finally get a chance to see you, I show up and you're with some other guy. I'm sorry. Jealousy reared its ugly head. Can you forgive me?"

_Could she forgive him?_ She thought about it for a moment, and finally settled for an answer that was no answer at all. "I don't know Dean. I just need a minute," she said softly.

He looked frustrated, but he didn't let it show in his voice. "Of course. I've got to use the restroom, so how about you take that time to think about it." She nodded, and he stood up and headed towards the back of the restaurant.

Part of Rory wanted to jump up and run back to her dorm. Part of her wanted to call her mother for advice. And part of her wanted to just let it go, and get back to being happy with Dean. She paused at her last thought. Was she really happy with Dean? He was cute, and sweet, when she saw him. He made her smile, and she knew her mom loved him. But was that enough?

The waitress interrupted her thoughts by dropping off their entrees. "Do you want some fresh grated Parmesan cheese on either of these entrees?"

Rory shook her head no in response, but then Emily Gilmore popped into her head. "No, but thank you for offering," she verbalized politely. _There Grandma, are you happy now?_ she thought as the waitress walked away.

Dean returned to the table. He sat down and took a bite of his lasagna before addressing Rory again. "So, can you forgive me?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course I can forgive you. We've all said things out of anger that we didn't mean, or that we wished we could take back."

"Thank you." He smiled at her.

"But… I don't think we should continue to see each other."

"What?" he all but yelled in his surprise. "But you just said… Is there somebody else? Is this because of Marty?" He was filled with blame and anger in just seconds.

"Dean, calm down! I forgive you for your comment. But I think you're right. I am never around, _but neither are you_. I know that I'm busy, but I also know that you're busy. You're working two jobs and going through a divorce. I get that. I'm taking a full load of courses at Yale and I'm on the newspaper. Why don't you get that? You act like it's all my fault that we never see each other. Maybe it is partially my fault, but it's not ALL my fault. And no. I'm not seeing anyone else. This isn't because of Marty, or anyone else for that matter. And for the record, believe it or don't – I don't care, I never cheated on you." _Only because you showed up when you did tonight, _she added as a mental aside.

"I left my _wife_ for you!" he snarled angrily.

"I didn't ask you to do that!" Rory replied, as loudly as she could in polite society. "In fact, I wish you hadn't. That's another reason this relationship would never last. You use the 'you ruined my marriage/I left my wife for you' card in Every. Single. Argument. We have! I don't want to spend the rest of my life apologizing for something that wasn't entirely my fault. You were there too! It takes two to tango Dean. YOU left your wife! Not me, you. You might think you did it for me, but that doesn't mean I'm obligated to stay with you for the rest of my life."

"Yeah well if you hadn't-" he started, but Rory cut him off.

"No. No more. This is done. We're done. I was hoping for an amiable parting, but now I can see that that's not going to happen." She stood up from the table, and took a deep calming breath. She opened her wallet and dropped a 20 on the table, knowing it would cover her share and then some. "Have a nice life Dean, and I really mean that. I hope you find someone that makes you happy. I truly want all the best for you," she told him with complete sincerity.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever Rory. You'll be back. Just don't expect me to drop everything and come running next time," he snapped back at her.

She spun on her heel and stormed out of the restaurant. She broke up with Dean. She couldn't believe it.

* * *

Marty sat in his room trying to read for his lit class. He'd been staring at the same page for the last 20 minutes, but the words just wouldn't come into focus. How had he completely misread Rory's signals? At least he didn't do anything stupid like lean in the rest of the way and kiss her. Or say anything that he couldn't take back.

He slammed the book closed, and picked up the napkin on his desk that had Sarah's number written on it. Maybe the date wasn't as bad as he thought it was. Maybe he should give Sarah a second chance. Opposites attract, at least that's what the old saying was. If nothing else, Sarah was virtually his polar opposite, and maybe that alone should be enough to encourage a second chance.

He picked up the phone on his desk and began to dial, but before he could get the last digit in, his cell began to vibrate in his pocket. He hung up the landline and fished his mobile out of his pocket. _Rory Cell._ "Hello?"

"Are you home?" Rory asked. Her voice sounded funny.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" he asked in return.

"Dean and I just broke up. Can I come over?" she asked, her voice thick with tears.

"Come on up."

* * *

**AN: I know it's been a while. Sorry about that. Well, here you have it, Dean is out the door. So… now what? Will our favorite friends finally become more than just friends? **

**An explanatory note (for opinions that may differ from mine): Based on Rory's actions with Marty, I personally don't think they constituted cheating. Dean may not have liked them, but I don't think they crossed that line. So when Rory told Dean she never cheated on him, she really meant it.**

**Please read and review. I look forward to your thoughts, even if they're harsh. **

**I don't own anything! **

**Thanks for reading – S**


	8. Storytime

Rory must have called from the bottom of the stairs, as Marty hadn't even made it from his bedroom to the living room before he heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he called as he crossed the room, he didn't want to leave her standing outside crying.

She stepped in the door and he paused in his path taking a good look at her. She was still wearing the dress from dinner, her coat was wrapped tightly around her with her scarf covering a large portion of her face, but he could still see that her nose was red, and that her mascara was running down her cheeks. "Oh Rory," he said softly.

She made eye contact with him, and that seemed to make matters worse. Suddenly tears were no longer silently making their way down her cheeks, she began to sob loudly. "Marty," she gasped between sobs.

His feet unfroze and he moved towards her quickly, reaching her just as she collapsed to the floor in misery. He sank to the floor with her and pulled her into his arms.

"Oh Marty," she wailed.

He made small shushing noises as he unwrapped her scarf and gently pushed her hair away from her face. "It's okay. Go ahead and cry." He pulled at her, trying to pull her into his lap so she would be more comfortable. She let him mold her, too lost in her own misery to object. She pressed her body closer to his, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she cried. He could feel her hot breath on his neck, and he willed his body not to react. The tears soaking through his shirt seemed to aid in that effort. He merely rubbed her back and held her close.

After a few minutes, the sobs lessened to sniffles, and Rory sat up and pushed herself backwards, so she was no longer clinging to him. "I'm sorry Marty. I'm sure the last thing you wanted to deal with tonight was a sobbing girl." She scrubbed at her eyes to wipe away the tears. She looked down at her hands and saw the mascara covering them. "And I can't even remember to wear waterproof mascara!" She began to sob again.

"Rory, it's okay," Marty said trying to soothe her. "You still look beautiful."

She chuckled at him. "Oh Marty, you are just too nice. Come on, let's get off this floor." She stood up and then offered him her hands to pull him up as well.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" he asked as he stood.

"I guess. Can I go wash my face first?"

"Of course."

"Oh no! Marty I got mascara all over your shirt!" she exclaimed, noticing the marks left behind from her crying for the first time.

"No big deal. This is an old shirt anyhow. Besides, I'm sure it'll come off." He hoped it would come off, it was an old shirt, but it was his favorite. "You go wash your face, I'll change my shirt and make us some coffee, how does that sound?"

"That sounds good." She walked down the hall to the bathroom, and Marty headed into his room to change into a different shirt.

* * *

Rory stood in Marty's bathroom staring at her self in the mirror. Her nose was bright red, her eyes were bloodshot, and what remained of her mascara made her look like a raccoon. How Marty could think she was still beautiful was beyond her. She turned the water on and waited for it to warm up. While she was waiting she searched for a clean washcloth and hand towel. She found one quickly and grabbed it hoping it was Marty's, not knowing how picky Mark was about his stuff being used. She drenched the washcloth, then gently rung the excess water out of it. She started with her eyes, and began methodically removing her makeup, taking calming breaths as she went. In less than 5 minutes all traces of the makeup were gone, and her nose was almost back to it's normal shade of pink. Her eyes were still bloodshot, but there was nothing she could do about that. She was drying off her face when she heard Marty call for her.

"Rory, are you okay in there? Coffee's ready!"

She smiled at the concern of her friend. "I'll be right out."

She returned to the living room to find Marty on the couch with a cup of coffee in his hands and another cup waiting for her on the coffee table. She sat down beside him and curled her legs up underneath her. She reached for the coffee cup and held the warm mug in her hands for a moment before taking a sip. Just the right amount of sugar and cream. "You know how to fix my coffee!" she said with surprise.

"Well I've seen you fix it enough to at least fake it. I'm glad it came out right," he explained with smile. They sat there for a full minute just watching each other, before Marty finally spoke again. "So, do you want to tell me what happened?'

She nodded, and then spent a moment organizing her thoughts. "I just…" she paused, trying to figure out how to start. "There's some stuff you don't know about Dean and me," she said finally.

He looked at her quizzically but did not interrupt.

_Here goes nothing,_ she thought. "You may not like me very much after you hear this," she warned.

"I seriously doubt that," he replied.

"You know that Dean was my high school sweetheart, right?" she asked, not remembering exactly how much she'd told Marty about their relationship.

He shook his head, "I thought you guys got together last spring."

"We did. But we were together before," she paused and took a deep breath. "Dean was my first boyfriend. We broke up the first time when he told me he loved me, and I couldn't say it back. We were apart for a while, then we got back together. Things were great for a while, but then I…" she faltered, knowing this would make her look bad, "I developed feelings for someone else. As much as I tried to deny them, Dean could sense them, and he dumped me."

"Okay," Marty said, following the story thus far.

"So I dated the other guy, his name is Jess, and Dean started dating someone else, Lindsay. We graduated high school, and I came here. Dean married Lindsay after graduation," she paused again.

Marty nodded for her to continue.

"Last year, I started randomly calling Dean. Just as friends," she added quickly. "But on the night my mom opened her inn, I ran into Dean, and we started talking, and he told me that his marriage wasn't working, and that he still loved me… and then we slept together." She added the last bit in a whisper. She didn't want to say it, but she knew Marty needed all the facts.

"Okay," Marty said evenly.

"I already know I'm a horrible person, you don't need to say anything," she said bitterly, knowing the information she'd just given him may alter their friendship forever.

"Rory, you're not a horrible person. These things happen," he consoled.

"Anyhow," she continued, "Dean and I got back together. He and Lindsay are getting divorced."

"Now that I know the past, what happened today?"

"Dean accused me of cheating on him with you and said some horrible things to me, and I realized," she stopped short of finishing her statement. Did she want to tell Marty that she would have cheated on Dean had he not shown up?

"You realized what?" Marty asked impatiently.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I realized that our relationship would always be that way."

"Because you cheated with him you would cheat on him?" Marty posited, trying to clarify.

"What? No!" she exclaimed defensively. "Well, yes I guess. Or at least that would always be his thought process, or in the back of his mind."

"I see."

"I know what Dean and I did was wrong Marty."

"I didn't say anything," he said confused.

"No, I'm trying to explain. I know what we did was wrong, and so does Dean. But I realized tonight that if we stayed together, every argument we ever had would come back to 'you broke up my marriage' or alternatively, 'I left my wife for you!' and I don't want to spend the rest of my life with that hanging over my head."

"I can understand that," Marty sympathized, "no one wants to hear about the same mistake over and over again."

"Exactly! So after it came up again tonight, I just decided I couldn't take it anymore. And we broke up."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"I feel fine!" she said firmly, not wanting to delve too deeply into emotions yet.

"Alrighty then." Marty stood up, "I'm getting a refill. Do you want one?"

Rory looked down at her cup, which was almost empty, "Sure, that'd be great."

* * *

Marty took Rory's cup from her and headed into the kitchen. He set both cups down and leaned against the refrigerator, out of side from the living room. Today was apparently the day for disclosure. He had just learned a whole heap of stuff about his dream girl, and he wasn't sure if it changed her dream girl status or not.

"Do you need help?" Rory called from the living room.

"No, I've got it, I'm just trying to find the new carton of cream," he lied as he turned around and rooted through the fridge. He added cream and sugar to Rory's cup and just sugar to his own, stirred them both, and then returned to the living room.

"So," he started hesitantly. He really wanted to know where that left them, and what the heck almost happened with them earlier, but maybe now was not the time.

"So."

"Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked. When all else fails, ignore the situation and maybe it'll go away.

Rory glanced at her watch. "Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"Something funny?"

"Sounds good."

"Happy Gilmore?" he offered, knowing Adam Sandler was silly humor, without too much romance. He didn't want to watch anything that was too relationship-centric. Plus maybe the name alone could inspire her mood.

"Friends can skate to Endless Love in the dark," Rory quoted.

Marty jumped up to go grab the movie from his room, and returned in record time to find Rory curling into one corner of the couch with a blanket. He popped the DVD in the player and took his seat at the other end of the couch.

* * *

About 30 minutes into the movie Marty glanced over to find Rory silently weeping on her end of the couch. He quickly hit pause.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm trying to be."

"The end of a relationship is a sad thing. You're allowed to be sad."

"Even if I ended the relationship?" she asked.

"Of course. Do you want to talk about it more?" he asked.

"No. I think I need to go home and wallow," she admitted.

"Wallow?"

"You know. Sit in my pjs and cry, eating ice cream straight from the carton, cookie dough straight from the tube, and an entire pizza by myself."

"Oh, okay."

"Plus I need to call my mom, and that'll take a while and I don't want to waste your time."

"Rory, it wouldn't be a waste of time. I want to make sure you're okay. You're one of my best friends!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks Marty. But I think I need to be alone." She stood up from the couch and put her coat and scarf back on.

"Call me if you need anything," Marty said as he walked her to the door.

"You know I will," she said with a teary smile. He hugged her goodnight and she hugged him back so tightly he thought she might crack a rib. "Thanks for everything Marty. I'll see you tomorrow." She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, and then she was gone.

* * *

Rory dashed down the stairs and into her suite. Gilmores never ran, but moving at a hastened pace was acceptable when tears were present. She jammed her key into the lock and quickly opened the door, stepping inside and shutting the door firmly behind her.

"Are you okay?" Paris asked from the couch.

"Dean and I broke up."

"Finally."

"Thanks for your support Paris," Rory said sarcastically. She stomped down the hall and went into her bedroom slamming the door behind her.

"Rory, that's not what I-" Paris called, trying to explain.

"Whatever Paris, we'll talk about it later," she shouted back. She stripped off her coat and scarf and tossed them on the back of her desk chair, then unzipped her dress and threw it on the floor. She dug out her coziest pajamas – pink flannel covered with ice cream sundaes, and climbed into her bed clutching her cell phone. She hit the speed dial button for her mother's cell and waited impatiently for her to answer.

"Gilmore's House of Torture-" Lorelai answered, but Rory cut her off mid greeting.

"Mommy!" she wailed.

"Rory? Sweets what's wrong?"

"Dean and I broke up!"

"I'm sorry kid. Wanna talk about it?"

"Of course I want to talk about it, why would I have called if I didn't want to talk about it?" Rory snapped at her mother.

"Alright, order the pizza and I'll be there 30 minutes."

"You don't need to come here!"

"Of course I do. You need to wallow, and it'll be easier to stay focused during your crying jags if I'm there in person."

"Mom!"

"Rory, it's fine. I don't have to be at work 'til tomorrow afternoon. You order the pizza and I'll stop for cookie dough and ice cream."

"Okay," Rory acquiesced finally.

"Do you want chocolate chip cookie dough or sugar cookie dough?" Lorelai asked, then answered her self, "never mind. I'll get both. See you soon Sweets."

The connection was severed. Rory waited a few seconds then called and ordered a large pepperoni pizza. Sometimes a girl just needed her mommy.

* * *

Marty shut the door behind Rory, and leaned up against it. He put his hand to his cheek, covering the spot where her lips had been moments before. He stood still for a moment or two, savoring the memory. Finally he pushed himself off the door and went to clean up. He grabbed the coffee mugs from the table and took them into the kitchen, rinsing them and leaving them in the sink to be washed later. He refolded the blanket Rory had curled up in on the couch, and shut off the movie. He wandered down the hall and into his bedroom. He flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He had lots to think about.

* * *

**AN: So here's the next chapter. As usual I don't own anything (including Happy Gilmore). The Rory/Dean history is to the best of my recollection and could be off a bit. **

**The next chapter will likely be Rory and Lorelai's wallow, and Marty's introspection about what he's learned about Rory. **

**Please read and review! **

**S**


	9. Wallow With Me

Less than 30 minutes after hanging up with her mother there was a loud knocking on the door to the suite. Rory didn't budge from her bed, Paris could answer the door. She could hear low voices in the other room, but she couldn't hear the words being spoken.

"Rory, your pizza's here!" Paris called to her.

"Can you bring it to me?" Rory asked, trying not to sound pathetic.

"Gilmore, I know you're upset, but I don't see how eating this artery clogging, grease laden, stuff is going to make you feel any better," Paris responded.

"Is that a no Paris?" Rory asked bitterly. While she was waiting for an answer she heard the door open and close.

"I'll take her the pizza Paris," her mother said.

"Mommy!" Rory called from her bed.

"My boyfriend died and you didn't see me acting like this!" Paris stated loudly, to no one.

"Do you want to wallow with us?" Lorelai asked, inviting Paris to join them.

"Paris already wallowed, she threw Asher a wake!" Rory interjected from her bedroom, still annoyed at Paris for her comments from earlier.

"Really, Paris, there's plenty of food if you want to join us," Lorelai said again.

"Well, I don't-" Paris started, but Rory cut her off.

"It's fine, come join us Paris," Rory called, just wanting to hurry the process along so she could get her pizza, her cookie dough and her mommy quickly. She could hear Paris and her mother whispering, and then her door opened. "Mommy!" she said again, not moving from her spot in bed, but opening her arms for a hug, like a sick child would.

"Hey Sweets, how's it going?" her mother asked.

"Dean and I broke up," she said in a child-like manner.

"I know Hon, that's why I'm here," Lorelai reminded her. "Do you want to tell me how it happened?"

"I need cookie dough first." She held out her hands for the bag her mother was carrying, and quickly dug out a tube of chocolate chip cookie dough. She set the bag down and grabbed a pair of scissors from her night stand to cut the package open, squeezing some of the dough into her mouth as soon as it would come out of the opening.

"Rory that's gross!" Paris exclaimed.

"If you don't like it, don't eat it," Rory retorted.

"So what happened?" Lorelai asked again trying to bring the subject back to why she was at Yale, late at night, in the middle of the week.

Rory sighed, took another bite of cookie dough, to give her time to compose her self and determine what to say. "Dean came down for dinner tonight. When he arrived, Marty was here with me," Rory started. She noticed her mother had raised an eyebrow at the fact that Marty was some how involved. "Nothing happened!" she said defensively.

"I didn't say anything did, Sweets," Lorelai said quietly.

"Anyhow," Rory began again, pushing her hair out of her face, "Dean was pissed that Marty was here, and was being an absolute jerk to Marty. To Marty! The nicest guy in the world Marty!"

"We get it, Marty's a nice guy," Paris said from her corner of the bed. Rory shot her a dirty look.

"Did you break up with him right then?" Lorelai asked.

"No. Marty left and we went to dinner. I broke up with him at dinner."

"You wanted some place public?" Lorelai asked in surprise.

"I didn't intend to break up with him," Rory admitted. "But he accused me of cheating on him with Marty. Marty!"

"We know, we know, Marty, the nicest guy in the world!" Paris repeated sarcastically.

"This is my crisis Geller, if you can't be nice, you can leave!" Rory told her.

Paris grumbled, but took a carton of ice cream, and began to eat it. Rory suspected that it was her journalistic instincts that prevented her from storming out of the room, she needed the rest of the story, like Rory, Paris was hardwired that way. "Sorry, continue," Paris mumbled with her mouth full.

"He accused you of cheating so you dumped him?" her mother asked trying to get the story straight.

"Not really. He accused me of cheating, and I realized that because of the way we started, that notion, that one of us was cheating on the other, would always be there in the back ground."

"So Marty didn't have anything to do with it?" Lorelai asked.

"No. It had nothing to do with Marty."

"But now, you're free to go after him," Lorelai said with a gleeful smile.

"Mom!" Rory shouted. "Dean and I just broke up, like 3 hours ago!"

"Is timing the only thing stopping you?" Paris asked around a mouthful of ice cream.

"Marty and I are just friends! I don't want to talk about Marty! I want to wallow!" Rory said angrily.

"Alright Kid, I'm sorry. Here, have a slice of pizza," Lorelai said, offering her daughter the box.

Rory took a slice, folded it in half, and started munching on the grease laden slice of heaven. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she couldn't help but let them fall down her face.

"Oh Sweetie, I'm sorry," Lorelai consoled, standing up from her spot on the bed, and coming around to hug her daughter.

"We ate pepperoni pizza on our first date. Remember, movie night? We made Dean watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory," Rory moaned in reminiscence.

"I know. But Rory, that was four years ago. We're supposed to be wallowing your most recent break up," Lorelai said quietly, not wanting to further upset her daughter.

"So I'm only supposed to be upset about what I'm losing this time around?" Rory asked incredulously.

"Technically, yes. You already wallowed for the loss of 16 year old Dean."

Rory pondered her mother's words as she finished her slice of pizza, and started another. What did she miss about Dean? Current Dean. Aside from the sex, which hadn't been all that frequent to begin with, thanks to their overly busy schedules, what did she miss? They didn't really talk, so it wasn't that. They didn't really have any common interests any more, so it wasn't that. Rory stopped chewing mid bite at her realization. She looked up to find her mother and Paris both staring at her.

"There's nothing!" she said.

"What?" Paris asked.

"Well almost nothing."

"Rory what are you talking about?" her mother asked. "Usually I'm right on top of reading your mind and all, but I don't understand what you're saying."

"The only thing I can think to mourn over the loss of my current relationship with Dean is our sex life!" Rory exclaimed.

"Wow Gilmore, I really did NOT need to know that," Paris told her.

"Mommy didn't need to hear that either!" Lorelai added with an astonished look on her face. It was no secret that Rory and Dean were sexually active, she had arrived on the scene right after the first time, but there was something about hearing her daughter say it aloud that made it just seem wrong.

"Sorry," Rory mumbled. "It's just that all of the stuff that I'm feeling sad about right now, is the stuff we used to have. The stuff I hoped we'd get back to."

"You can't go back again Kid. It just doesn't work that way. Goodness knows I've tried," Lorelai admitted. Rory looked at her quizzically. "Come on Ror, you know how many different times your dad and I have tried to put something together. We both keep thinking 'we were good once, we can be good again,' but it never seems to happen."

"Yeah," Paris added, "right after Asher died I wanted nothing more than to go running to Jamie to have that safe familiar feeling again, but it wouldn't have worked. It may have put a band aid on the pain of being alone, but in the long run it would have hurt us both more."

Rory was surprised at the advice she was getting. "How come neither one of you told me this before Dean and I got back together again?" she asked angrily.

"I tried!" Lorelai told her.

"You were already back together when I learned," Paris said.

Rory sighed deeply and reached for the cookie dough. "Well I kind of feel like this," she gestured to the stuff around her, "is a waste of a wallow. I don't have much wallow about."

"So we turn it in to girls night instead," Lorelai suggested.

"Okay. So how are things going with Luke?" Rory asked in a teasing manner.

"He's just so dreamy!" Lorelai replied in a girlish voice, twirling her hair around her fingers. "I think he's going to ask me to go steady soon."

Rory giggled at her mother and Paris rolled her eyes. "Come on Paris, I know you've got some dirt to share," Rory encouraged.

"Well, there has been this… _tension_ with Doyle lately," she admitted, looking down at the comforter on the bed, tracing the patterns with her finger.

"Doyle!" Rory exclaimed loudly. "Our editor Doyle?"

"Thanks Rory, I don't think everyone in Branford knew about it yet," Paris huffed angrily.

"Sorry," Rory mumbled. "But Doyle?"

"What about you and Marty?" Paris turned the tables back on her.

"There's nothing going on with me and Marty!"

"Sure. Only that you come in late from watching movies _with Marty_, you are constantly studying _with Marty_, you eat at least one meal a day _with Marty_, _Marty_ who brings you coffee at 7:00 in the morning, and _Marty_ who's the first person you run to when you and Dean finally spilt," Paris reminded her.

"We're friends, so what?"

"You _sleep _on Marty, and you have _dreams_ about Marty," her mother added.

"Mo-om!" Rory yelled, turning bright pink.

"Oh like it's a big secret Gilmore! I've woken up to the sound of you calling out his name."

"Fine, so I have feelings for Marty. So what. I didn't act on them while Dean and I were together, and now it's a moot point," Rory finally admitted, even though her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

"Why is it a moot point, Sweets?" Lorelai asked. "And why do they call it a moot point? Is the point suddenly moo? Like a cow's opinion, it just doesn't matter?"

"No more Friends reruns for you Mom," Rory chided her mother for the cow's opinion reference. "It's moot," she emphasized the T on the end of the word, "because Marty knows all about my sordid history with Dean now. I slept with a married man. He'll never want to date me now." Rory buried her face in her hands.

"Hold on there Hester Prynne, this is the 21st century, you don't have a scarlet A pinned to your chest," Paris told her before Lorelai could get a word in edgewise.

"Paris is right Kid," Lorelai added, "Yes you made a mistake, but just because you made one mistake, that doesn't mean that you'll be forever labeled by it."

Rory looked up at her mother and her friend, "Really?"

"Really, really," Lorelai replied. "But it's a good thing you told him."

"It is?" Paris and Rory both said at once.

"Yes. Think about it from his point of view, how would you feel if you and Marty, or whoever, had been dating for a while and you found out about something like this from his past," Lorelai pointed out. "It may not be something you want to share, but given that you_ just_ broke up with Dean, Marty probably has the right to know."

"I guess," Rory said. "But what if that changes how he feels about me?"

"As a friend or as more than a friend?"

"Either. Both."

"If this one little thing is enough to deter him from a great girl like you, than he's not worth it. The same goes for you Paris," Lorelai told them. "Any guy that's not willing to look past an isolated incident unrelated to him isn't worth your time."

"Thanks Mom," Rory said, reaching out to hug her mother.

"Yeah, thanks Lorelai," Paris said, wiping an errant tear from her eye. Rory reached out and pulled Paris into the hug, knowing her friend, who didn't have many close friends or a close relationship with her mother, probably needed the hug just as much as she did.

"Now, the ice cream is starting to melt, so we'd better get to eating. How about we move this party into the living room and watch a movie while we eat?" Lorelai suggested.

"Can the movie be Sixteen Candles?" Rory asked as Paris moaned at the request.

"Wallower's choice," Lorelai responded.

* * *

Two floors up, on the other side of the building, Marty lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He had no idea how long he'd been there, just that it had been a while, and he couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Rory swirled in his head. He tried to separate the thoughts and feelings he imagined about her, qualities that he attributed to her, from what he knew to be true, to try to gain some sense of perspective. It wasn't working. Even hearing from her own lips that she'd had an affair with a married man didn't really dissuade him from wanting to pursue his own relationship with her.

Marty sighed and sat up, spinning on the bed so his legs were hanging over the edge. He stood up and pulled on a sweatshirt and some sweat pants before heading into the living room.

According to the clock on the wall it was just past 1:00 am. He'd lain awake in bed for two hours thinking about Rory and getting nowhere. He wandered into the kitchen and popped a mug of water into the microwave to make a cup of tea. While he waited the requisite two minutes he grabbed a pad of paper and a pen, and set it down on the coffee table. If nothing else, he could take the Rory approach and make a pro/con list about the situation, or at least sort out the fact from fiction.

The microwave dinged and he pulled out the mug of water. He added a bag of Earl Grey and carried the steaming mug into the living room. He set the mug on the coffee table and picked up the pen and paper he'd left there moments before.

He headed the paper: _**Thoughts About Rory **_then he paused to think about how he should go about this. Should he write down all of his thoughts, then classify them as fact or fiction? Or should he write down only what he knew to be fact? He dropped the paper and scrubbed as his face with both hands. What was he doing?

He picked up the paper again with determination, and scratched out his initial heading, and instead re-labeled it _**Questions I need to answer  
1. Does it bother me that Rory had an affair with a married man?  
2. Does it make any difference that said married man was her first love? Or that he told her things were over with is wife?  
3. "Once a cheater always a cheater." Do I believe that?  
4. If it does bother me that Rory had an affair, does that mean we can't be friends any more? Or just that I can't date her?  
5. Does it matter that Rory has more 'experience' than I do?**_

Marty put down his pen and looked at his list. In looking at what really seemed to matter to him, the perfection that he'd imputed on Rory didn't seem to be disturbed. He knew that technically she wasn't perfect: she was grumpy when she first woke up, she was addicted to caffeine, and her diet was horrible. But none of those things affected the way he felt about her, they were just part of Rory.

He picked up the pen again, to answer his own questions. _Does it bother me that Rory had an affair? Yes! But only because it seems to tarnish the perfection I have her painted with. Everyone makes mistakes. Does it bother me that it was with Dean? Aside from the fact that I think Dean is a douche bag, I think it would bother me more if it were a situation where it was an older married man (like Paris and Asher – ew!). I don't know if the feelings about a person's first love ever completely disappear. If I were given the chance to be with Johanna I might take it. The happy memories of our relationship are forever cemented in my mind, and now, even as I try, I can't remember anything bad about her. Is it relevant that Dean told Rory things weren't working out with his wife? Not really. They were still married; he didn't lie about the status of their marriage. _

Marty paused and re-read his thoughts. Was he being honest here? Or was he trying to rationalize Rory's actions so as not to compromise his own beliefs? He set the pen back to the paper again. _I don't think the adage about once a cheater is true. I think if it's repetitive behavior then maybe the adage stands, but for something that happens once, that could just be coincidence. Regardless of what she's done to others, it could be murder (unless it was someone I knew), I think I'd always want to be friends with Rory. I don't think past behavior is always an indication of future behavior, thus if Rory wanted to date me, which I'm sure she doesn't, I wouldn't let this one thing stand in our way. But what if there's more? I know about School Rory, I know she wants to be a journalist, I know she and her mother are freakishly close, and after today, I know Dean is the first guy she ever dated, and after him she dated a guy named Jess. What don't I know?_

Marty set the paper and pen down and picked up his now cooled tea. He took a sip and leaned back on the couch to stare at the ceiling, trying to determine what he'd learned about himself. He decided it was two things. First, he still wanted Rory Gilmore. Second, he needed to know a whole lot more about her.

He took another sip of his tea as he heard the door opening behind him.

"Marty, what are you doing up?" Mark asked as he came into the living room.

"Couldn't sleep," Marty admitted to his roommate.

"Girl troubles?"

"How'd you know?"

"If it were school troubles, you'd have your books out in front of you," Mark replied, as though it were obvious.

"True enough."

"Gilmore?"

"How the hell…" Marty started. "Are you psychic?"

Mark snorted at this. "She's the only one it could be. She's the only one I ever see you with, she's the only one I ever hear you talk to, she's the only one I ever hear you talk about."

Marty blushed at this statement, knowing it was true. "I had a date with a girl today," he said trying to defend himself.

"How'd that go?" Mark asked snidely.

"It was miserable."

"See."

"Shut up Mark," Marty told his roommate.

"You want to talk about it?"

"You'd listen to my woman troubles? Isn't that kind of girly?" Marty asked.

"It's almost 2:00 in the morning, and I've spent most of my night at the pub trying to pick up chicks, I don't care if it's girly. In fact, maybe it shows my sensitive side, and I can use it next time I try to pick up girls."

"Don't you dare!" Marty threatened.

"Relax Harrison. Your pathetic love life is safe with me," Mark retorted. Marty sighed, and debated whether or not to talk to Mark. "I don't have all night man, either tell me or don't but get on with it."

"Rory and her boyfriend broke up tonight," Marty started.

"Wait, Gilmore's had a boyfriend all this time and yet she's been hanging around with you?"

"I guess," Marty replied.

"She obviously likes you too, you should totally go for her now that she's free!"

"Just like that?"

"Why not! You like her, she likes you. Go for it!" Mark encouraged.

"But…" Marty hesitated, not wanting to disclose Rory's secret to anyone without her consent.

"But what? She's a serial killer? She's secretly married?"

"Well no."

"You have been in love with this girl since the moment you met her."

"I have not!" Marty said.

"Okay fine, you haven't," Mark replied to appease Marty, rolling his eyes as he spoke. "If she's got some deal breaking secret, then get over her. If not, then get over it and ask her out!"

Marty sighed as he absorbed Mark's advice. "So, basically you're telling me to suck it up and ask her out?"

"Now he gets it! If you're not ready, just start spending more time with her - if that's even possible, and get to know her better. Sans boyfriend."

"I could do that."

"Great. Glad I could help. I'm going to bed," Mark said as he walked past Marty into his own room.

Marty thought about his list, his answers, and Mark's advice as he finished his tea. It was cathartic to write down his feelings. It did help him sort out his thoughts. He picked up the paper, and pulled it off the sheet to crumple it into a ball. No one needed physical evidence of his insecurities. The last question caught his eye. Did it matter that she had more experience than he did? A smile crossed his face. Schooled in the art of love by Rory Gilmore, that was something he could look forward to.

* * *

After much encouragement from her mother, Rory was standing on Marty's doorstep at 8:00 the next morning, trying to muster the courage to knock on the door. As she lifted her hand, the door opened, and Marty about walked into her.

"Rory! Hi," he said nervously. "I was just coming down to your place to see if you wanted to get breakfast."

"Funny, that's why I'm here," she replied.

"So, breakfast?" he asked.

"Yes please!" Rory moved aside so Marty could step outside his door and lock it behind him. When he finished, she linked her arm through his, and they headed off to find breakfast.

* * *

**AN: So there you have it. Rory's impromptu girls night, Marty's late night neuroses and a chat with the roommate, and the potential start of something new. **

**Things I don't own: Gilmore Girls, Friends, The Scarlet Letter, and Sixteen Candles… but I will admit that I **heart** Sixteen Candles – the thought that the dorky girl gets the hunk just sets my sentimental heart a-flutter. **

**Things I do own: Apparently Marty's roommate Mark – who came out of no where tonight, but Marty really needed someone to talk to. And Marty's high school love Johanna (they had an early Dean/Rory relationship – sunshine and gum drops – until they went off to college).**

**Please review and let me know what you think, even if you think this chapter is crap!**

**Thanks for reading-**

**S**


	10. Tentatively A Date

"Do you want to go to Rosie's for breakfast?" Marty asked, as he and Rory walked down the stairs from his dorm. "Or would you rather just go to the Caf?" He hoped putting the ball in her court would relieve him from making a decision he couldn't seem to make. On one hand, Rosie's had better food, and way better coffee, but on the other hand, the Caf would make everything seem like it was back to normal, and after last night, normal sounded really good.

"Rosie's! My mom gave me money for breakfast, and I'm craving chocolate chip waffles with whipped cream."

"How are you not 400 pounds?" he asked, for not the first time.

Rory leaned into him and huffed at his rude question. "It's the Gilmore genes. You've met my mother."

He smiled and nodded, and wisely decided to keep his mouth shut while they made their way to the café.

Once they were seated, and coffee was delivered, Marty finally decided to broach the subject that he'd been thinking about since she showed up on his doorstep this morning. "How'd the wallow go?"

Rory shrugged. "Apparently there wasn't as much to wallow about as I thought. Somehow I was mourning the loss of the relationship I had with Dean in high school, not the one that just ended. If that makes any sense."

Marty nodded in semi-understanding. "So you're over it?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think I'm completely over it, but I think I'll get over it quickly."

"Okay. Good to know. Are there any topics that I should avoid?" he asked. Rory looked at him curiously, so he carried on. "When Mark broke up with his most recent girl friend, he would completely lose it if someone mentioned anything that was Anna's favorite."  
"Like what?" Rory asked.

"Well, I asked if he wanted to watch bootlegged Firefly episodes with me, and he bit my head off because Firefly was Anna's favorite show."

Rory laughed, and then asked, "What's Firefly?"

"I can't believe you don't know about Firefly. You seem to be so up on your pop culture! It's a short-lived Joss Whedon show about space cowboys!"

"Space cowboys, that's why. There's no sci-fi in the Gilmore repertoire."

"Ah. Well, back to the original question… any taboo subjects?"

He watched her as she thought about it for a moment. "I guess maybe I should stay away from pepperoni pizza and Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Oh and if you're having sex, you don't need to mention that either."

Marty choked on his coffee. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? "Excuse me?"

"What?" she asked innocently. "I don't want to be reminded of what I'm not having."

Marty took a sip of his water to try and regain his composure. He was having a hard enough time with thoughts of Rory and sex, there was no way he could manage conversation about it yet.

"Got it. No pepperoni pizza, no Willy Wonka."

"So have you figured out what you're going to order?"

Marty glanced down at his menu, and the price list, then thought about the cost of his date with Sarah. "I'll probably have bacon and eggs," he finally said, even though he really wanted the Eggs Benedict.

"You can have that every day at the Caf. Why don't you live a little? Remember, breakfast is on my mom," Rory told him, holding up a pair of twenties.

"Fine, I'll have Eggs Benedict." He stuck his tongue out at her to indicate he thought she was being a brat.

It was at this time the waitress chose to return. "Are you two ready to order?"

"Yeah. I'll have the chocolate chip waffles, with whipped cream, a side order of bacon, and," she paused for a moment, "a large hot chocolate."

The waitress shifted her gaze to Marty. "I'll have the Eggs Benedict." The waitress walked away and Marty looked at Rory, "seriously 400 pounds!"

She kicked him under the table.

Breakfast was filled with chatter about Yale. They talked about homework and classes, and Rory told him stories about the crazy things Paris did and the Yale Daily News, while he told her about his bartending gigs and the wacky things he saw.

After she paid the bill, they headed back to the dorms to get ready for classes.

"So, uh, what are your plans for the weekend?" Marty asked nervously as they were parting on the stairs.

"Friday Night Dinner, then spend Friday night with my mom. Then come back here on Saturday and do homework. You?"

"I have a bartending gig tonight, then homework tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Do you maybe want to…" he trailed off, blushing at his nerves.

"Want to what?" she asked.

"Hang out Saturday afternoon or Saturday night," he finally suggested.

"Sure. That'd be good. Call me when you're done studying on Saturday and we'll fix a time and a place."

"Okay." She headed into her dorm room and he watched her from the stairs until the door closed, then he made his way up the stairs to his own room to grab his books for his 10:00 class.

* * *

Rory could feel Marty's eyes on her as she walked away. She wanted to put a little swish in her hips for him, but decided it was probably too soon. Instead she merely smiled like a loon, knowing he couldn't see her face from the stairs.

She stepped into her dorm and leaned against the door as she closed it.

"Good breakfast with Marty?" Paris asked smugly.

"Rosie's chocolate chip waffles are the best!" she said, ignoring the Marty part of the sentence.

"When are you going to admit you like him?"

"When are you going to admit there's more than just _tension_ with you and Doyle?"

Paris sighed loudly. "Fine. Don't admit it. See if I care." She stormed out of the room and Rory laughed.

She knew she liked Marty. She just wasn't sure if it was the best time to act on it. She'd been single for less than 24 hours. Paris would probably argue that she should strike while the iron was hot, but what if her full disclosure to Marty had actually changed the way he felt about her? It didn't seem like it this morning… but who knew. Although it was funny to watch him freak out when she told him he couldn't mention his sex life. She never really thought about Marty having a sex life before. She'd said it then for shock value, and because that was the only thing she'd really miss about the third coming of Dean, but now, she knew any tales from Marty's sex life would likely make her jealous.

She pushed off the front door, and headed into her bedroom to grab her bag, she had to get to class.

* * *

Rory took her usual seat in Poli-Sci and reviewed her notes from the last class, wondering if Marty would be in class. He slid into his seat only moments before the lecture started, so she didn't have time to question him. The discussion topic for the day was the delegation of duties to the states, and whether the federal government had retained too much control, or not enough. It was an interesting discussion, but Rory paid more attention to Marty than she did to the material at hand. He seemed to be drawn into the discussion, and wholly focused on the class.

At the end of class, Rory started to pack up her books, and glanced over at Marty, about to ask if he wanted to have lunch together. It was too late, all she could see was his back as he headed out the door.

* * *

Marty darted into class at the last possible minute. He was mortified about his actions earlier, he acted like a total fool when he tried to ask Rory out for Saturday night. She just split up with Dean! What was he thinking! He wondered if he'd covered his gaffe, or if she could see right through it when he invited her to hang out. She'd said yes, that must mean something. Now he just wanted to make sure she didn't have a chance to change her mind. If he barely saw her, she wouldn't have time to change their plans.

He spent the poli-sci lecture pretending to be super focused. He riffled through his materials and his notes, trying to find answers for every question the professor posed, and as soon as class was over, he shot out the door like a rocket.

He headed straight for the library after class, knowing she'd head to lunch then her afternoon class, and he wouldn't run into her for bit. He didn't want to put his foot in his mouth again. He just needed a little time to remind his hormones that even if Rory was now single, that didn't mean she was his.

* * *

In attempts to earn extra tips, Marty broke out his Cocktail-style bartending moves at his gig on Friday night. He twirled bottles, tossed glasses, and set drinks on fire for the amusement of the over-privileged masses. Given his thoughts were never far from Rory, he was surprised that he managed not to injure himself or anyone else with his tricks, but whatever he did, it worked, and he came home with almost $300 worth of tips. He could actually afford to take Rory out and show her a good time tomorrow!

Saturday morning came very early for Marty. He intended to have all of his homework done before noon so he could call Rory right away and set up plans. Unfortunately, the universe didn't seem to agree.

* * *

By four o'clock on Saturday afternoon Rory was beginning to wonder if she should have just stayed in Stars Hollow for another night. She'd spent half the night before talking her mother's ear off about Marty, now that she was allowed to actually have a crush, and now it seemed like it would be over before it began. She'd rushed back to campus at noon and tried to focus on her homework, all the while waiting for Marty to call. She'd checked her cell phone every five minutes hoping for a call. She'd even gone as far as to call her cell phone from her room phone to make sure it worked. Rory looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand. 4:03 pm. If Marty didn't call in the next 57 minutes it would no longer be afternoon, it would be Saturday night. Would that mean that he'd stood her up?

She replayed their conversation in her head. He asked if she wanted to do something Saturday afternoon or Saturday night. She'd said Sure, which was an ambiguous answer at best. Why couldn't she have been more clear? She should have said 'Yes, let's do something Saturday afternoon and Saturday night,' but alas, hindsight was twenty-twenty, and she had to work with her own shortcomings. She lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, and started counting backwards from 1000.

She reached 878 before she fell asleep.

* * *

Marty was awakened with a gentle shake. He sat up with a start and glanced around quickly to try and determine his surroundings. "Wha?" he mumbled.

"Dude, you fell asleep!" some random girl explained to him.

"Where? What time?" He couldn't quite formulate complete thoughts yet.

"You're in the library; it's 6:00 on Saturday night," the guy next to her explained.

He'd been asleep for more than 6 hours in the library! "Rory!" he exclaimed in a voice louder than one he should have used in his given location. He jumped up, grabbed his books, and ran for the exit. As soon has he exited the main doors he stopped and pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number he knew all to well.

"'lo?" she answered on the second ring.

"I'm so sorry!" he started.

"Marty?" she mumbled.

"Did I wake you up?" He heard some rustling on her end of the phone.

"What time is it?"

"It's a few minutes after 6:00. I'm sorry I'm so late in calling. I meant to call earlier, but I fell asleep in the library," he explained.

"S'okay. I fell asleep too."

"Do you still want to hang out tonight?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess. As long as you're not too tired."

"I apparently had a six hour nap in the library, I'm not going to be tired for quite a while."

"Okay then." He could hear the smile in her voice. "Take out and a movie?"

"How about we go out for dinner instead?"

"Sounds good. Soon? I'm starving!"

"Yeah. Let me go home and change and then I'll be down. Less than 30 minutes."

"Mar-ty," she whined, "I'm hungry now!"

He laughed. "Ro-ry, I've been asleep in the library for 6 hours, I need to at least make sure I'm not covered in ink. I'll be as quick as I can, a half an hour at the latest."

She huffed. "Okay. But hurry."

"I will." Marty flipped his phone shut, and quickly headed back to his room. He took the stairs two at a time, and as soon as he flung open the door he dropped his books. He was stripping off his shirt by the time he hit the bathroom. He looked in the mirror to find that there were minimal markings from his nap. A couple of creases across his face, and a small bit of highlighter smudged across his cheek, nothing a quick wash of his face wouldn't fix. He washed his face as quickly as he could, then rushed into his bedroom for a clean shirt. He pulled a navy blue Henley over his head and tucked it into his jeans, then grabbed his leather jacket and wooly scarf, and jogged back down the stairs to Rory's room.

* * *

As soon as she heard Marty's phone disconnect Rory shot off of her bed. She had less than 30 minutes to get ready for her… wait, was this a date? Maybe she shouldn't have whined about being hungry. She rushed around her room digging through her closet to find something to wear, then fix her hair, and put on some makeup. She ended up in a cobalt blue v-neck sweater that matched her eyes, and pair of slim fitting jeans. She let her hair fall around her shoulders in loose curls, and slicked a thin layer of gloss over her lips. She examined herself in the mirror for a second, and smiled. She looked good. Then she made a mad dash into her common room, Paris was home for the weekend, and it was clean when she left Friday night, but she still checked for errant garments.

Ah-ha, there was a random bra tucked under the couch cushion. It wasn't hers. How the hell did that get there? She snagged it by the strap and flung it into Paris's room. She was just shutting the door when she heard a knock.

"Just a sec," she called. She smoothed her hair one last time, and then answered the door.

"Hey," Marty said with a smile. "I made it in," he paused and looked as his watch, "21 minutes."

"So where do you want to go for dinner?"

"I was thinking Thai."

"That sounds like a good plan. Do you want the good place on Third or the mediocre place on Main?" Rory asked.

"The delicious place on Arbor Street actually."

"But it's so expensive! I don't think I can afford it."

"My treat," Marty told her with a grin. "Get your coat."

Rory grabbed her coat, and followed Marty out the door. "Do you want to walk, or should I drive?"

* * *

It was moments like this that made Marty hate not having his own car. He thought about it for a moment as he waited for Rory to finish locking the door. The restaurant wasn't in a bad part of town, nor was it really that far away, less than a mile, but it was pretty cold outside. He looked down at Rory's feet to find that she was wearing a pair of blue Converse; they could handle the walk. "It's only a few blocks, let's not bother with the car."

"It's like ten blocks Marty."

"Would you rather drive?"

"Oh no, walking is fine, I was just pointing out that 10 is a lot more than 'a few'," Rory said with a smug grin.

He rolled his eyes at her in a friendly manner, and extended his arm for her to take it. She took it, and they started walking. After a minute or so, he found that Rory was practically pulling him along, walking much faster than her usual pace, which he considered odd since he knew the whole 'Gilmores don't run' adage. "What's the hurry?" he finally asked.

"Uhm starving!" she reminded him.

Oh yeah, he'd forgotten that part. He picked up his pace to match hers, and soon they were at the restaurant. He held open the door for her and smiled as she pushed her hair out of her face and he had a chance to take in her rosy cheeks and slightly reddened nose, maybe it was colder than he thought outside. He followed her inside and quickly shut the door behind him to keep the warm air inside.

The hostess seated them in a cozy corner table, and left them with menus and the promise of a server returning shortly.

"So, uhm, what do you want to eat?" Marty asked tentatively as soon as the hostess left them alone.

"Chicken curry?" she suggested equally tentatively.

"Do you want to share?"

"Of course!"

They ordered spring rolls, pad Thai, chicken curry, and pad see ew, and then lapsed into silence after the server left.

"So… how was your dinner last night?" Marty asked. He was struggling to make conversation with Rory, which was wrong on several levels. They never had a problem talking in the past. What was going on here? It felt more like an awkward first date than it did dinner with one of his best friends.

"The usual. Dinner was good, but we got a lecture for being late. But I did get to give my grandmother the news about no longer being with Dean, and that seemed to make her happy for most of the evening," she told him.

"She's happy that you broke up with your boyfriend? That seems kind of harsh."

"Oh she gave the correct platitudes, 'you poor thing' and the like, but she couldn't hide her happiness." She shrugged indicating that it was what it was. "How was your evening?"

"Another boring party. But I earned a lot of tips." He smiled broadly.

"Pouring heavy drinks?" she asked.

"Nope. Pouring entertaining drinks."

"Like Tom Cruise in Cocktail?"

"Exactly!"

"I didn't know you could do that! Can I watch sometime?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure."

The conversation died, and before he could start another one, the food arrived. The presence of food seemed to ease the awkwardness. Instead of coming up with topics of conversation, they mostly talked about how good the food was, and how other places didn't measure up, or if they did it was only for one dish. By the time dinner was finished, things felt almost normal again. Marty paid the bill and Rory thanked him profusely.

"You bought breakfast yesterday, it's the least I could do."

"My mom bought breakfast yesterday," she reminded him as they stepped out into the cold. "Brrr."

"I think the temperature dropped while we were eating."

"Well let's hurry back to the dorms. Do you have a movie picked?" she asked as she wrapped herself around his arm for warmth.

"Yeah. I was thinking America's Sweethearts."

"Really? Why?"

"You don't like it?"

"I don't think I've seen it all the way th-through," she explained with her teeth chattering.

Marty stopped for a second.

"Why are you st-stopping?"

He unwound his scarf from his own neck and wrapped it around her. "There, that'll help a little." He would have given her his coat too, but that was probably overkill since they were only about 5 minutes from where they were going.

"Thanks."

"Now, as for America's Sweethearts. It's John Cusack, Hank Azaria, and Billy Crystal, it's funny!"

"Okay, I believe you."

* * *

They stopped at his room for the movie, then went downstairs to hers to watch it. She had all the good movie snacks after all.

Rory set out popcorn, M&Ms and Red Vines while Marty got the movie ready. She also ran into her room to grab and pillow and blanket. Winter was making itself known, and she was still cold. She dumped her supplies on the couch and then began to make herself comfy. She snuggled into the corner of the couch and laid the blanket over her lower body, but she didn't tuck it around her as she would if she were alone.

Marty sat down on the other end of the couch. "Are you still cold?" he asked.

"Yes. Aren't you?"

He shrugged, "a little I guess."

"You can use part of the blanket if you want to." She'd grabbed the comforter off her bed, so it was big enough that he could use it from his end of the couch, but instead he scooted a little closer to her, and pulled the covers over his legs as well. Rory adjusted her position so she was sitting closer to Marty, for more effective sharing purposes only, she told herself. When he pulled the covers, it uncovered part of her leg.

They munched their way through the first half of the movie. It was funnier than Rory had remembered. When the snacks were gone, she found herself pulling the covers up higher, to keep her hands and arms warm. Marty must have had the same idea, because when she rested her hand on the couch, under the covers, her pinky brushed against his hand. She felt that familiar nervous tingle, but wasn't sure how to react. This was Marty!

Yes she liked Marty, but… there were too many variables. She wanted to jerk her hand away, but then she also wanted to see what he would do. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He seemed focused on the movie, but she thought she saw him tense up just a bit. But John Cusack's character was just barely hanging on to the edge of a roof, maybe it was just the movie. She left her hand right next to his.

* * *

Marty felt like he'd been shocked when he felt Rory's hand bump up against his under the covers. He wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to grab her hand and hold it, but was it too soon? He focused on the movie, but all the while he could feel Rory's pinky lined up with his own. Finally he gave up. He lifted his hand to stretch, and the set it down slightly closer to Rory, so it would rest on top of hers. If it was too much, she'd move her hand, right? His hand rested on hers for about 10 seconds before she moved hers, he was just about to remove his hand in response, when he realized that all she was doing was fanning out her fingers, which allowed his fingers to become intertwined with hers as gravity pulled them into the open spaces. He couldn't help but smile, he glanced over at her to find that she was smiling too. He was holding hands with Rory Gilmore!

* * *

She tried to focus on the movie when she felt Marty's hand move away from hers, but the loss of sensation made her immediately wonder if she'd done the wrong thing. Before she could get too far into her own neurosis, she felt his hand settle lightly on hers, and shifted her own to let accommodate it. Sure it wasn't exactly conventional handholding, but for now, it was a good place to start.

* * *

**AN: As usual I don't own anything. Sorry it's been so long since an update. Real life kinda got in the way… that and my muse ran off to write something different. But hopefully, now that I've got this one piece out of the way… the muse will find it's way back for a couple more chapters. **

**Let me know what you think! Too much? Not enough? Totally out of character? **

**Also: Just watched Firefly with the husband… I *heart* Nathan Fillion… and I really do think that America's Sweethearts is super funny. **

**Please read and review if any of you are still out there!**

**Thanks**

**S**


	11. Got To Be A Morning After

As America's Sweethearts came to a close, Marty began to get nervous. He was still sitting on Rory's couch with her fingers intertwined amongst his own. He wanted to keep it that way, but he wasn't sure how. He leaned forward to reach for the remote, trying not to disturb the hand that was holding hers.

"That was funnier than I thought it would be," Rory confessed as he hit stop. She pulled her hand from under his.

"I'm glad you enjoy it," he replied giving her a genuine smile, despite the sadness he was feeling from the loss of her hand.

"So do you-" she started at the same time he started.

"So I guess I'd-"

They laughed at themselves, speaking at the same time.

"You can go first," she told him with a smile.

"No, no. Ladies first, I insist."

"Okay. Since it's only 10, and we both had naps earlier, I was wondering if you wanted to watch another movie."

Marty couldn't help grinning like a fool. He was grateful that he let her go first, considering he was going to say that he should probably get going. He didn't want to push his luck too much. "Sure! What did you have in mind?"

"No, no, no," Rory shook her head as she spoke. "It's a surprise, you go start a fresh pot of coffee and let me put the movie on."

"Alright." Marty stood up and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

Rory got off the couch at the same time Marty did, but instead she headed into her bedroom to grab the movie she wanted to watch. She scanned the shelf quickly looking for the DVD, L M N O P… there it was. Poltergeist. She smiled devilishly at her own nefarious plan, and hurried back to the living room to put the disc into the player before Marty could see what it was.

* * *

By the time Marty returned to the living room with two cups of coffee, Rory had resumed her spot on the couch. Marty had expected her to take her spot at one end or the other, but instead she sat back down in the middle, where she'd been during the previous movie. He smiled as he sat next to her again.

"So, what are we watching?" he asked as he set a cup of coffee in front of her.

She immediately reached for the coffee, taking a sip before answering him. "Thank you, this is delicious… and the movie is a surprise."

He settled back into his seat and waited for the movie to start. He was a little disappointed that Rory didn't settle back into him as she had earlier, but, he reminded himself, she and Dean had just broken up.

The familiar opening of Poltergeist began to play and he smiled. "I almost picked this movie!" he exclaimed. "I just didn't know if you'd like a scary movie."

"I do and I don't," she told him. "I've seen it a bunch of times, my mom loves it, but the creepy stuff never fails to get me."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," he replied gallantly.

She snorted in response. So much for that, he thought.

* * *

As the movie continued, Rory found herself scooting closer and closer to Marty. And at the first hint of intense music, she found herself grasping at his arm. The first disturbing sight had her burying her face in his shoulder. It wasn't long before she was completely wrapped around his arm, and only peeking at the movie through her fingers.

After several tense minutes like that, she realized that Marty was trying to disentangle his arm from hers.

"I'm sorry," she said, quickly backing away from him.

"Oh, no!" he exclaimed when he realized she was misinterpreting his actions. "I just thought you'd be more comfortable if I put my arm around your shoulder."

"Oh, okay." She leaned in and wrapped her arms around his waist. He was right, this was better. His body was easier to grasp than his arm, and now she could bury her face in his chest if she wanted.

As the movie played on, Rory found her eyelids growing heavy. For some reason the stress of scary movies made her sleepy. Soon she gave up the fight and let her eyes close as she relaxed into Marty's chest.

* * *

It took about ten minutes for Marty to notice that Rory had fallen asleep on him. Again. The movie had gotten particularly intense, and he thought Rory had merely buried her face in his chest for an extended period of time.

He smiled down at her sleeping form, and closed his own eyes to enjoy the guilt free feeling of her sleeping on him.

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?" A loud voice boomed, startling Marty awake.

"Paris!" Rory let out a muffled groan. "I thought you weren't due back until Sunday morning."

"It is Sunday morning!" Paris said loudly.

Rory pushed herself up off Marty and into a seated position, allowing Marty to sit up as well. Some time during the night, they had managed to move themselves into a position of lying on the couch together.

Marty rubbed his eyes, and noticed the light streaming into the room. They'd really spent the night together? And he didn't even remember it. How sad.

"What's going on Rory?" Paris asked again. She stood before them with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I need coffee," Rory answered, getting up and shuffling into the kitchen.

"What's going on Marty?" Paris redirected her question.

He shrugged before answering. "We fell asleep watching a movie Paris. It's no big deal," he lied. It was a huge deal, at least to him.

The room was silent for a few minutes as they waited for Rory to return. The only sound that could be heard was the dripping of the fresh coffee into the pot.

Rory returned with two cups of coffee, one for her and one for Marty.

"What? None for me?" Paris asked, offended.

"You don't need any caffeine Geller," Rory replied.

"So you fell asleep watching a movie," Paris repeated Marty's statement from earlier.

"Yes!" Rory exclaimed. "Why is this a thing? It's not like you walked in on us naked in the common room."

Marty chuckled as Paris shuddered at the thought. "Thanks for the visual Gilmore!" Paris said loudly.

"Paris, no offense, but go away! It's way too early for this," Rory said as she yawned.

"Too early! It's almost 11!"

"Really?" Rory asked.

Paris exhaled loudly. "Yes!"

Rory looked over at Marty who looked down at his watch, and nodded back at her. It really was 11 am. They'd been on the couch together for 12 hours.

The three of them stood in silence for a few minutes before Rory finally spoke up again. "Paris, would you give Marty and I a couple minutes?" she asked.

"Why?" Paris asked.

"Does it matter?" Rory responded.

"Well…" Paris trailed off.

Rory groaned, "Get out of here Paris! I promise I'll fill you in later."

She shot Rory and Marty each a quick glare, "You have 5 minutes."

"GET OUT!" Rory said loudly.

Marty couldn't help but laugh. "Is she always so bossy?"

Rory shuddered, "You haven't seen anything yet."

"I stand forewarned."

The conversation stalled out, and Marty took a sip of his coffee to justify the silence. Silence reigned for a full minute before Rory cleared her throat.

"So, about last night…"

Marty tried not to look pained, but just that tiny phrase had him on edge. He was sure she was going to tell him 'Thanks, but no thanks' and it might possibly break his heart. "Yeah?" he said hesitantly.

She smiled at him. "I had a really good time."

"Me too," he admitted.

"I'm just sorry I fell asleep and missed the rest of the movie," she said quietly.

He was sorry he missed the opportunity to kiss her good night, and he blushed at his own thought, grateful he didn't say it out loud. "That's okay, we can watch it again sometime. I think I like movies that make you hold on to me."

Rory looked at him in surprise, and he turned bright red.

"I didn't mean to say that part out loud," he said. "I think I should go now."

Rory laughed. "It's okay. I think I like movies that let me hold on to you too." He grinned, at least she wasn't completely put off by his dorkiness. "But you probably should go. Paris is probably standing behind her bedroom door with a stop watch."

As if she could hear Rory, Paris called out loudly, "Two minute warning!"

"See what I mean?" she said with an eye roll.

"It's no problem," Marty assured her. "I'll see you later." He moved towards the door, pulling on his jacket, and stuffing his feet into his shoes. She stopped him before he could open the door. "What?" he asked.

"Don't I get a hug goodbye?"

He shook his head in disbelief. He opened his arms to hug her and she slid her arms under his coat. "I'll call you later," he said into the top of her head.

"Okay," she murmured into his chest, not letting go of him yet.

He squeezed her close one more time, then made an effort to take a step back and break the hug. "I had really good time last night," he reiterated, wanting to make sure she was certain of his feelings.

"Me too." She stepped backwards, then popped up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

He nodded as he opened the door, and as he stepped outside she called after him, "Call me later!"

The door shut behind him, and he practically flew up the stairs.

He opened the door to his room to find Mark sitting in the common room. "Hey man," he said.

"Are you just getting home?" Mark asked, barely looking up from his place on the couch.

"Yep!" Marty could feel the smile on his face, and he knew there was nothing he could do to get rid of it.

"Where have you been?"

"Don't you worry about me, Dad," Marty retorted cheerfully.

"Were you with a girl all night?" Mark finally paused his game and turned his full attention to Marty.

Marty didn't answer, but he knew the smile on his face gave him away.

"Were you with Gilmore all night?"

His smile just got bigger.

"You were! You lucky dog!" Mark said.

Marty scowled at his roommate. "How am I lucky? You don't even know her."

"She's hot! I don't need to know her."

"Shut up Mark."

"I thought she had a boyfriend," Mark started. "I didn't think you were that kind of a guy."

Marty hung up his jacket and slid his shoes off. "They broke up."

"Nice!" Mark exclaimed.

"Whatever. I'm going to go shower," Marty said, excusing himself. He wanted some privacy to relive his night with Rory.

* * *

"You can come out now Paris!" Rory called as soon as she closed the door behind Marty.

The door opened and Paris came storming into the living room. "What the hell was that about Rory?"

"What?" she asked innocently.

Paris sighed. "You know what I'm talking about! You just broke up with Dean and I come home to find you curled up on the couch, sound asleep with Naked Guy!"

"He wasn't naked!" Rory flushed at the insinuation. "We fell asleep watching a movie, it was perfectly innocent."

"Really Rory? You believe that?"

Rory shrugged in response. She didn't really believe it. She hoped it was the start of something more. "It was just sleep. We were both fully dressed," she reminded her roommate.

"It's a good thing I came home when I did!"

Rory shook her head. "How was New York? Are Asher's kids still being a pain in your ass?"

"Thank you for finally realizing the whole world doesn't revolve around you!" Paris snapped.

Instead of allowing herself to be baited, Rory merely stared at her friend, waiting for her to continue. She could sense a rant coming.

"Asher's kids are assholes. They can't see that I'm just trying to help out in a bad situation! They think I'm some gold-digging bimbo just because I'm only 19!" Paris yelled. "His kids are complete idiots, and yet he's left them everything." She was on the verge of tears.

"Did he not leave you anything?" Rory asked quietly.

Paris's head snapped up, "It wouldn't matter to me if he did or didn't. I just hate that his kids are acting like ungrateful assholes. All they care about is how much money their dad left them, and who gets the house at Martha's Vineyard over who gets the flat in London. Asher's dead Rory! And no one but me seems to be mourning his loss."

Rory reached out and pulled her friend into a hug. Paris wasn't really the touchy feely type, but Rory couldn't think of anything else to do. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

There was a loud sniffle, and then Paris cleared her throat. "Thanks."

The two friends stepped apart and Paris swabbed at her eyes while Rory took a sip of her coffee.

"I can't believe you went on a date already!" Paris exclaimed, changing the subject back to Rory and Marty.

"It wasn't a date!"

"Oh really? What did you do then?"

Rory thought for a moment before answering. "Well, it wasn't meant to be a date!"

"What did you do?" Paris repeated.

She sighed. "We went out to dinner, then came back here and watched movies."

"Oh," Paris said sadly, upset that her date theory had been debunked so quickly. "Wait! Who paid for dinner?"

"Marty," Rory mumbled.

"And I know you two cuddled up together on the couch, was there any other couple-like physical interaction?"

"We didn't have sex!" Rory gasped and slapped her hands over her mouth. "That came out a lot louder than I expected it to."

Paris laughed. "I didn't mean sex! I meant kissing or cuddling."

"Oh. Well we did hold hands for a while," Rory blushed as she said this. Embarrassed at their childish start at a physical connection.

"What movie did you watch?"

"We watched America's Sweethearts, which was better than I thought it would be, and then we watched Poltergeist."

"Did you pick a scary movie just so you would have a reason to get close?" Paris asked with a knowing smile.

Rory's face turned an even brighter shade of pink. "Shut up Paris."

"You did!" Paris hooted with laughter. "Does Marty know you've seen that movie a million times?"

Rory rolled her eyes, and began to walk away. "Yes he knows. I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed now."

She only got about four steps away before Paris spoke again. "Did you kiss him?"

She stopped, and turned around, surprised by Paris's unusual interest in what was usually ignored as girly chatter. "On the cheek when he left."

"Did you want more than that?"

"Oh yeah." Her face flushed again, as she was embarrassed for saying that thought aloud.

Paris's laughter followed her all the way to the bathroom.

* * *

Three hours later, Rory was on her way into the library when her phone rang. "Hello?" she answered quietly.

"Hey Rory, it's Marty," he said. She smiled, thinking it cute that he wasn't sure she'd know his voice.

"I know. Hi Marty."

"What are you up to?" he asked. She could practically see him fidgeting on the other end of the phone.

"I was just headed into the library to finish up my paper that's due tomorrow. I just need to give it one last edit."

"Oh. Never mind then."

"Wait! Never mind what?" Rory didn't want him to hang up quite yet.

He sighed. "Doyouwantto getdinnerwithmetonight?" The words ran together as one on his exhale.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

He took another deep breath. "Do you want to get dinner with me tonight?" This time the words were spaced, but as he got towards the end of the sentence, his voice got quieter and quieter.

Rory shifted her books around so she could get to her watch. "What time?"

"Pick you up at 6:00?" he suggested.

"Okay," she said quickly. She could feel the smile overtaking her face. "Hey Marty?" she started.

"Yeah?"

"Is this a date?"

"Do- Do you want it to be?" he asked, stammering slightly.

"I don't know," she told him honestly.

"Well then I don't know either. I guess we'll just figure it out tonight. I'll see you at six!" Marty hung up the phone before she could respond any further.

She stared at her phone in disbelief for a moment. She was slightly saddened and wasn't at all sure why. She'd have to think on that.

* * *

**AN: I know, I know, it's been almost a year. I'm a horrible FF writer. I blame the fickleness of the muses. I was full steam ahead on this until Dyslexic Heart (Rogan) came along… then I was chugging along on that one until Half Of My Heart (Trory) came along… and now I seem to be stalled out on all three, and this one seemed to be the easiest to pick up. I seem to be in a state of confusion as to who I want Rory with… and it makes plot lines difficult at times. **

**As usual, I don't own anything. If any of you readers are still out there, I hope you enjoy this! I welcome all of your feedback, both the good and the bad. Please read and review!**

**S**


End file.
